The Love of Two
by Matsuoka Shina
Summary: A series of Hiccstrid drabbles! I am not accepting requests, at the moment. I will accept more once I have finished writing all the ones I already have. Ratings vary per chapter. There will be HTTYD2 spoilers, so you have been warned.
1. Maybe

**A/N: Hello! So this is my first HTTYD fanfic, and it so happens to be my other OTP, Hiccstrid. This fic is a series of drabbles and prompts that were/ will be sent to me on my Tumblr or via Reviews here. :) Sorry if my writing isn't that good. I haven't written anything in a while. For those who have read my Jelsa fics, don't worry. I will be updating very soon. I was just enjoying my last few days of summer and worrying if my updates weren't going to live up to the wait.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"Best friends that fall in love, kind of thing," sent by an anon on Tumblr.

**Summary: **Hiccup and Astrid have been best friends for years, but something changed. They became a little too intimate. Astrid wonders if there are actual feelings in what they were doing or is it really just another friends with benefits situation? Modern AU

**Rated: **T for implied sexy time. Nothing descriptive, though.

* * *

**Maybe**

It wasn't supposed to end up like this. She wasn't supposed to be in his house. In his room. On his bed. Beside him… How it happened, she never understood. Why it happened was simply because something sparked inside of them. At first she thought it was all lust, all just a friends-with-benefits type of thing. Time soon proved her wrong. She should have never agreed to go through with it, yet she felt at home. She felt safe in his arms. He was supposed to be her best friend. Just that. Her best friend.

She looked at his sleeping face, so peaceful. Biting her lip, she carefully took the side of the blanket and tried to slip out of bed. Suddenly, she felt something grab her wrist. She looked back at Hiccup. His eyes were still closed, but she knew he was awake.

"Hiccup," she quietly said his name.

"Mm?"

"Hiccup," she warned, wanting him to let go of her.

"Mm?"

"Hiccup."

"No," he replied, his eyes opening. "You were going to leave."

"Well, yeah. My parents will wonder where I've been."

He sat up, the blanket falling onto his lap. "It never bothered you before."

She sighed. It was true. She'd always find an excuse to tell her parents whenever this happened, and, somehow, they'd buy it. "Hiccup…"

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "What is it?" He asked. "Something's been on your mind."

"Well, yeah." She scooted beside him. "Hiccup, what are we doing?"

He didn't answer. He just raised a brow.

"We're supposed to be best friends. Just that. And now…"

"Do you regret it?"

She looked at him. He sounded different. He sounded… hurt. Doubtful. She searched her mind for an answer. "Not exactly."

"Good because I don't," he said. "Astrid, we've known each other since we were children."

"I know Hiccup, but-"

"I love you, Astrid."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"I.. I always have," he said. "Aaaggh, o-okay. Astrid, you can leave if you want to. I.. I just sounded stupid there, an-"

Before he could say another word, her lips were on his. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She wasn't sure how to react. Her instinct just kicked in. How could she reply to that? She wasn't too sure what to do. Should she say she loves him, too. She wasn't even sure of her own feelings. It was all too complicated for her. She was used to preparing for everything. She didn't know why she wasn't prepared for what had just happened. Maybe she'll say it back… She didn't know, yet. At that moment, they were too busy to talk.

* * *

**A/N: Send me requests/ prompts! :)**


	2. Soon

**A/N: If you have any prompts, just send them to me via Tumblr ask, Twitter, or Review your request here! My Tumblr and Twitter accounts can be found on my profile, so go check it out if you're interested. :) Anyway, here's another one.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: "**Hiccstrid. Astrid and Hiccup are on a trip. They sleep in the same tent," sent by an anon on Tumblr.

**Summary:** Hiccup and Astrid get caught in the rain and decide to make a make shift tent and wait the rain out. Hiccup wonders how he ever got to be with such an amazing woman. Takes place a year before HTTYD2.

**Rated:** K

* * *

**Soon**

"You do know that your father will be looking for us, right?" Astrid said as she sat beside her boyfriend underneath the make shift tent they made to shelter themselves from the pouring rain.

"What else is new?" He replied, handing her a pencil. "What do you think we should name this one? Peg Leg Bog?"

Astrid snickered. "Peg Leg Bog? Are you serious?"

"Hey, I've got nothing." He shrugged. "You?"

"I don't know. I mean, we've come up with a lot of names already, I don't know what else to think."

"Peg Leg Bog, it is, then." Astrid only laughed when Hiccup wrote down the name.

Toothless and Stormfly were under a big tree beside their riders, communicating and playing, occasionally running out into the rain. The couple only sat down and watched as their dragons had their fun. Hiccup felt his shoulder get heavier only to find out that his girlfriend has rested her head on it.

"Tired?"

She nodded. "Of course I am. It's not easy following you around all day, you know?" She joked.

"You still do it anyway."

"You bet."

He always appreciated her for everything she does. She would always stand by him, even when his father wouldn't agree on the things he does. She was always there, and he hoped that she would always be there.

They stared at the sight before them. Somehow the rain soothed them. It felt relaxing to just sit there, away from the busy life at Berk, and just enjoy each other's presence. The dragons have come back under the tree and sat down, as well.

Hiccup could feel Astrid's breath. It seemed as if she was asleep. He looked at her and smiled. Her eyes were closed. Her bangs were covered a small portion of her face. Hiccup brushed her bangs to the side and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

Hiccup yawned as he looked back to the rain pouring down before them. He could feel his legs getting wet yet didn't bother to move. If he did, he might wake her. His head laid softly on hers before he, too, drifted into slumber, dreaming of the day he would get to sleep with and wake up to the same beauty he was with today, and that dream will soon be reality.

* * *

**A/N: Send me requests/ prompts! :)**


	3. Can't Unsee

**A/N: I've got 6 more requests to finish! Requests are closed until I get to them all. :)**

**To guest reviewer, Lorde, Thanks! Um, I'm working on a video review for HTTYD2, so it should probably come up in a few days, I guess. I mean, I still have to finish writing updates for You're My Snowflake and The Cursed Cycle. **

**Also, to a guest reviewer, In "Maybe," Hiccstrid is like... 23. In "Soon," they're 19. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"Hiccup distracting Astrid while she is doing her chores. Ends up with her mother walking in on them," sent by an Anon on Tumblr.

**Summary: **Astrid was supposed to be running errands for her mom. She ends up with her back against the wall. Whose fault was that? Well, she was the one who asked Hiccup to be there. Her mom wasn't too happy. Set a year before HTTYD2. (19 year old Hiccstrid.)

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Can't Unsee**

Why did she decide to invite him over? She knew she had to do some errands her mother asked her to do, yet she wanted him to be with her. Perhaps it was just her wanting someone to talk to while cleaning the house.

"Hiccup," she moaned as she felt his hands wrap around her waist, leaving trails of kisses while doing so. "I need to get this done before my mom freaks."

"Your fault for tempting me, milady."

She sighed. She did tempt him. Maybe she really just wanted to get out of doing her chores. Then again, Hiccup wasn't complaining. Astrid felt her back press against the wooden wall, her nails digging through his shirt. Their lips met, a fierce battle of dominance occurred. He tugged at the hem of her skirt as if asking if he could take them off.

_'Screw chores,'_ Astrid thought, parting her lips from his to nod.

Hiccup smiled. "What happened to chores?" He took off her skirt.

"They can wait," she replied with a pout. "I blame you."

Laughing, he kissed her. "I love you, too."

She smiled at him. She could never hear enough of that. Looking at his shirt, she gave him an expectant look: an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her slightly swollen lips.

He shook his head, muttering a sarcastic, "of course."

She proceeded with taking his shirt off, Hiccup raising his hands up to help make it easier for his girlfriend. Their lips met once again. Astrid's hands now wrapped around his neck, while Hiccup's were wrapped around her waist.

Suddenly, the door opened, a loud shriek followed it. The couple quickly parted as they heard it, a blush on both their cheeks. They were caught.

"I thought I told you to do your chores! Not your boyfriend!" Astrid's mother yelled.

This was going to be hard to explain to Stoick… Actually, no. The chief's seen it before, and he can never _unsee_.

* * *

**A/N: ****Requests are closed until I finish writing the ones I already have. :)**


	4. Privacy

**A/N: I've been getting a lot of these. Not complaining~ Requests are closed for now until I finish the ones I've got. Will be re-opened soon!**

**Also to reviewer, Lorde, Yes, I am Filipino. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"Hiccup and astrid are doing it in hiccups house on his couch and snotlout, the twins, fish, and valka (you can leave val out if you want to) walk in:3 it's just funny awkward, and yeah:))" sent by an Anon on Tumblr.

**Summary: **It's been pretty hard for Hiccup and Astrid to get some alone time ever since Hiccup became chief. When they finally have some privacy, everyone they were close with just had to walk in on them. HTTYD2 SPOILERS! Set a few months after HTTYD2.

**Rated: **T

* * *

**Privacy**

You'd think after countless times of being caught by Gobber and Stoick would've taught the young Viking lovers something. Guess that's what love does.

Hiccup and Astrid were in the middle of a passionate lip lock, Astrid's legs tangled with Hiccups as he removed her shirt and fur hoodie. She smiled during the kiss, feeling his hand on her chest. Her fingers got tangled in his hair while her free hand traveled down to his pants. They barely had time to do this ever since Hiccup became chief. Of course, the two took advantage of the time they had at that moment.

He felt her hand down there. He parted their lips for a moment. With his eyebrow raised, he smirked.

She hit him playfully, a giggle escaping her lips. "Don't give me that look."

"What look? I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied.

"Gods, you're such a dork."

"Your dork." He smiled.

She smiled back. "My dork."

Their lips met. Astrid wrapped her hands around his neck as Hiccup was caressing the side of her hips, his other hand caressing her cheek. They didn't hear the door open. They only heard numerous loud gasps and one loud thump. They quickly separated, and Astrid scrambled to cover her chest. Hiccup moved himself just in front of his lady, covering her. Before them were Gobber, Valka, Eret, and the rest of the gang… And a very unconscious Fishlegs.

"Not again," Gobber sighed. "You two should really just do it in your rooms or somewhere more private."

Hiccup groaned. "Do you guys knock?"

"Son, I live here." Valka tried not to laugh at her son's very red face. Astrid slapped her forehead.

"W-why is everyone else here then?" Hiccup asked.

"Looking for you, chief," Ruffnut replied.

"Some people are asking for your help," Eret added, pursing his lips. "But maybe we should have knocked."

"Knowing these two, we should have," Gobber shook his head. "I'm surprised Astrid isn't pregnant, yet."

"How many times have you…?"

"Too many to count."

"I was right. Stoick would have been even more proud of you, son," Valka smiled.

"Trust me, he was."

"Gah, could you guys leave for a while?" Astrid was getting very uncomfortable.

"Why? So you could continue sucking each other's face off?" Snotlout joked.

"Whoa, you could do that?" Tuffnut asked.

"Cool!" His sister high-fived him.

"We'll give you some privacy." Valka turned to leave and the rest followed.

After the doors closed, Gobber looked at Valka. "What's that look on your face?"

"An expectant grandmother's look."

"Don't you worry. They'll be popping in quicker than Toothless."

* * *

**A/N: Requests are closed for now. Will be re-opened once I finish the ones I've got. :D**


	5. Wounds

**A/N: Here's another one for y'all! I decided to mix in some prompts that I think would match up together. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt/s: **

- "can you do a story were Hiccup pulls astrid over to him using his shield from the show," sent by Mystery Angle.

- "If you could, can you write one about astrid getting bandaged by hiccup, in a sparring accident. Or how about astrid actually cooking something that's edible," sent by greenshade15.

- "If you are still taking requests, could you do a one-shot of Astrid getting hurt (not like fatally injured or anything, like a cut on her arm or twisted ankle or something) and Hiccup trying to help her but she just keeps being stubborn until the wound gets infected or she just can't properly," sent by WinxBigFan135.

**Summary: **Astrid injured herself during a training session, and Hiccup wants to help her get better. Being the stubborn Hofferson she is, she refuses his help, not wanting to bother people with her problems. Hiccup, being equally as stubborn, managed to lasso her back to him, not taking no for an answer.

**Rated:** T

* * *

**Wounds**

"Hiccup, I told you. I'm fine," she said for the nth time, trying to escape from his grasp. His hand gripped tightly on her arm causing her to wince in pain. She managed to leave a couple of cuts on her arms after training. She told him she needed to work on her form. The cuts meant she was right. She was feeling out of practice, so of course she went all out. Hiccup, on the other hand, wasn't too pleased.

"Yes, you're fine, milady," he said sarcastically as he wrapped a clean cloth around her injured arm. "If you mean an arm filled with cuts and bruises is fine."

Ever since becoming chief, Hiccup suddenly got more protective over his betrothed, not wanting her to get hurt or leave his side for too long. It was something he needed to be assured of now. His father died. He never wants to lose anyone precious to him again. Astrid knew that, but she felt... imprisoned.

"Hiccup, this isn't the first time I've been bruised during training," she replied, placing her free hand on his arm. "You're just being a worry-wart."

He sighed. She was right. He, surely, didn't want to take her freedom away. He never wanted to. He just wanted her safe. "I know."

She smiled at him, standing up, the cloth falling down her arm. "So, I guess we're done here."

Hiccup scoffed. "No way. I'm still fixing you up."

"Hiccup, I feel fine."

"Yeah, but your arm will get infected."

She groaned. "Seriously, babe. Stormfly might be hungry."

"Not until your arms been bandaged properly, milady." He stood up beside her.

"I thought we were done with the whole 'you being a worry-wart' thing!"

"Oh, we are," he replied. "I just don't want you to get infected."

"Worry-wart," she said, giving him an incredulous look. "Yeah, we'll finish this later, Hiccup."

She attempted to walk away, only to feel ropes on her skin. She let out a shriek when she was being pulled back to her irritatingly sweet fiance. She felt the wood against her back, and his breath on her neck.

She sighed, turning her head to look at the silly smirk he had on. "You're not going to let me go until this is done, are you?"

"Nope."

"I hate that I love you, sometimes."

"I love you, too." He kissed her forehead. "Now, be a good girl and sit down, so daddy can heal your wounds."

She scoffed as the ropes got untangled and sat down. "_Daddy?_" She repeated. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Okay, then. How does _Daddy _intend to heal _Mommy's _wounds?"

"In more ways than one."

You could say they've been fixing each other up that night.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	6. Special

**A/N: Now this one was sort of hard to write because I haven't seen HTTYD2 enough for me to channel Valka's character even though I love her so very much. Oh, well. I tried. Prompts/ requests are closed until I finish everything I've already got. Will be re-opened once I finish them. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt/s:**

- "Hiccup's mom officially meeting Astrid," sent by Jay.

- "At the end of httyd2 valkas reaction to hiccup having a girlfriend and kissing her in front if everyone," sent by British.

- "the meeting scene of valka and hiccup showing his sweetheart," sent by lorde.

- "Maybe you can write a drabble where Astrid is introduced to Valka as Hiccup's girlfriend (or fiancé or significant other...whatever you think)," sent by scribbleandinkfandom from Tumblr.

**Summary:** Shortly after their victory against Drago, the new chief took the opportunity to introduce the two most important women in his life to each other.

**Rated:** K

* * *

**Special**

She saw the look he had when she ran to them when Stoick was downed. His face softened once she rested her head on his shoulder as he wept the loss of her love, his father. It made her wonder who she was to him.

She saw the smile on her son's face when she walked up to them after their victory. His expression brightened. Their interaction was short but enough for her to know they were lovers. With that kiss they shared, it didn't take a magician to figure out that fact, and Astrid looked just as proud as she was when he was named Chief of Berk.

Hiccup glanced at his mother before walking towards her, pulling Astrid with him. She looked a little startled, but smiled anyway.

"Mom, this, er, this is my girlfriend, Astrid." Hiccup motioned to her. "Astrid, this is my mother."

Valka gave them a smile, noticing the lady looked a little nervous. "It's nice to meet you."

Astrid looked at Valka, smiling back at her. "It's a pleasure meeting you, too."

"So, son, you never told me that you had a special someone."

"Yeah, I kind of forgot to bring it up," he replied nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Astrid gave him a look, as if asking why he never mentioned her to his mother. He just shrugged.

Watching the two's interaction, Valka gave out a short laugh. They reminded her of her and Stoick when they were younger. Thinking back to Stoick, her smile almost faltered. She had just reunited with him before he passed. It made her wonder how it would have been if she hadn't left. No, she couldn't ruin the mood. She knew that their wouldn't have been peace with the dragons if anything would have changed, but it still didn't stop her from wishing her husband was beside her for, at least, one more time.

She watched how Hiccup and Astrid were playfully teasing each other. It was as if no one was around. She smiled again. They reminded her so much of her relationship with Stoick during their first few years. It was a touching sight to see.

"Mom?" Hiccup called out. Valka snapped out of her reminiscing and looked at her son. He told Astrid to let him talk to his mom for a while. Astrid nodded and politely left the mother and the son alone.

"What is it, son?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me how dad proposed…"

Her smile grew, knowing exactly what it meant. "That would be no problem, at all, son."

He smiled, too, as both him and his mother looked up to the sky, silently praying to the precious person they both had lost.

_'If only you were here with us, Stoick.'_

_'I already miss you, dad.'_

_'I love you,'_ Valka thought.

_'I love you,'_ Hiccup thought.

* * *

**A/N: Prompts/ Requests are closed until I finish all of the ones I already have. Will be re opened as soon as I finish the ones I have already. :D**


	7. Jealousy

**A/N: This was fun to write~ Requests/ Prompts are closed until I finish writing all of the ones I already have. Will re-open requests/ prompts after posting every single one I already have.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt/s: **

- "Can you do one where there is I a new guy at berk and hiccup gets Jelouse but let it be hiccstrid please thanks," sent by an Anon on Tumblr.

- "Please make a chapter where astrid had her cousin ( a boy ) visiting on berk and later they spen so much time together hiccup got jealous . Please please," sent by DragonRydr22.

**Summary: **Someone new came to Berk for a visit, and he seems quite close with Astrid. Hiccup, on the other hand, was not too happy seeing his girlfriend associate in such a chummy manner with another guy. **Set somewhere during Dragons: Riders/ Defenders of Berk.**

**Rated: **T

* * *

**Jealousy**

He was getting annoyed. Who was this new guy she had given all of her attention to? No, he was not jealous. There was absolutely no way he was jealous.

"Hey, dude, you jealous?" Tuffnut asked.

"No, I, most certainly, am not," he replied in a huff.

They were sitting in the Great Hall, looking at how Astrid was laughing at what the visitor from another island had said and playfully slapped him on his arm. The visitor, whose name was Olaf, just arrived a few days ago for a visit with his family, and Astrid had been spending quite a lot of time with him.

"He's totally jealous," Ruffnut said.

"No, I am pretty sure that I am not."

"Says the guy with the face red with anger and green with envy," Tuffnut teased.

Everyone, excluding Hiccup, stopped and stared at Tuffnut who had just said quite a smart joke.

"What?"

Hiccup kept his focus on Astrid and Olaf. He didn't know what got into him, but he stood up and approached them. "Hey, Astrid, can I talk to you for a second."

Astrid gave him a questioning look. "Uh, sure," she replied before telling Olaf that she'll be right back.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much," he replied. "You and Olaf seem to be very chummy."

She raised a brow. "I guess so."

"Just how close are you?"

Noticing the tone of his voice, she smirked. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, are you jealous?"

"What? Me? No! I'm just concerned, you know. My girlfriend's sort of flirting with some new guy. It's nothing to be jealous of!" He furrowed his brows.

Astrid stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. She clutched her stomach and wiped away a nonexistent tear.

"What's so funny?"

"Hiccup," she breathed. "Olaf's my gay cousin."

His jaw dropped. "What?"

"His side of the family decided to visit Berk since they moved to a different island years ago."

Hiccup stood there, baffled. "Wh- I was… Huh?"

She laughed and gave him a hug. "To be honest, seeing you jealous was pretty cute."

"I was not." He was adamant.

"Keep telling yourself that," she said as she kissed his cheek and walked back to her cousin.

The rest of the gang walked towards the stiff Hiccup, wondering what had just happened.

"So, she was laughing, why?"

"Olaf's her rainbow cousin."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**

**Requests/ Prompts are closed until I finish writing all of the ones I already have. Will re-open requests/ prompts after posting every single one I already have.**


	8. Out

**A/N: Hello! I'm almost done with all of the prompts, so I think I'm ready to accept prompts again! But to be honest, it's easier to write the prompts if you send them to me on Tumblr because that's where I first post the drabbles, but you can still send me prompts here!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"Hiccstrid doing it and the twins walk in," sent by whatever-fangirl on Tumblr.

**Summary: **The twins couldn't have possibly walked in on a better time. Also, Ruffnut gets curious.

**Rated: **T

* * *

**Out**

Hiccup thought it was okay if he let Astrid stay at the forge while he was at work. He was obviously mistaken. She decided to get revenge on him after his distractions made her mom walk in on them. She was being quite the temptress. Too bad he didn't have enough will-power. Thank the gods that the curtains were closed and that their dragons were in the stables.

She hugged him from behind, leaving trails of kisses on his earlobe to his neck. "Hiccup," she whispered longingly into his ear. "Did I ever tell you that I love it when you look so focused? You just look so.. hot."

He felt her breath on his ear and neck, sending shivers down his spine. That damn temptress!

She somehow squeezed herself between him and his work desk, kissing his neck some more while her hands were on his cheeks. He stiffened, his arms falling to his sides. He knew he couldn't win.

Admitting defeat, he grabbed her by the waist and, with his free hand, tilted her head up. He kissed her hard, biting her lower lip.

She smirked into the kiss, happy she had won. Opening her mouth, she felt his tongue creep inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck, further deepening their lip lock.

Soon enough, their clothes came off, and Astrid was sprawled across his work desk. Their legs were tangled together and the two were struggling to breathe properly.

Gasps and moans escaped their lips before they met once more for another passionate kiss. They shared a smile before the curtains flew open.

"Hey, chief, Gobber's asking if- WOAH!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

The chief and his lover shrieked as they scrambled to cover themselves with anything nearby. "What are you doing here?!"

"Gobber was asking for your help. He's in the Great Hall," Tuffnut answered. "But maybe you two need help. Don't you ever get tired of sucking face?"

"Could you two just leave, please?"

"Fine," Tuffnut turned to leave, but his sister stayed put.

"Ruff!"

"Wait, I just gotta ask! Is he really that good for you two to keep at it?"

"Ruffnut!"

"I mean, he doesn't look like he could keep up with you, but-"

"RUFFNUT!"

"Fine, sheesh." She put her hands up and left, closing the curtain behind her.

"Why does this always happen to us?"

"I don't know," Hiccup replied, sighing. "Now, where were we?"

She smirked. They weren't quite done.

* * *

**A/N: Hiccstrid can't get enough alone time. Tsk, tsk, tsk. XD Send me prompts/ requests! (Preferably on Tumblr! BTW, you can still send a prompt on Tumblr if you don't have an account. Just go to ****_mysexualityisastrid . tumblr .com(slash) _****ask**** then click on anonymous! UwU. Link is in my profile!)**


	9. Not His

**A/N: Hello! I'm almost done with all of the prompts, so I think I'm ready to accept prompts again! But to be honest, it's easier to write the prompts if you send them to me on Tumblr because that's where I first post the drabbles, but you can still send me prompts here! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"Could you do an angsty Eret pining for Astrid but he knows he has no shot at all with her since she loves Hiccup? please xD," sent by an Anon on Tumblr.

**Summary: **He didn't know how or when, but he fell for her. He just knew that it could never be. She really just belonged with someone else.

**Rated: **K

* * *

**Not His**

Eret never thought he'd fall for her. Even from the start, he knew she was with the person she loved with all her heart, yet he still fell for her. That's what frustrates him. He knows he can't have her. He knows he doesn't deserve her. He knows he's just her friend because her heart belongs to the savior, to the hero, to the one she loved for years and years to come.

He sees her brighten up whenever he would walk in. It makes him wonder how it feels like to be the one to always make her day shine brighter.

"Hello, milady," Hiccup greeted her with a kiss on the cheek as he sat down beside her and casually draped an arm around her shoulder.

The Great Hall was filled with every single Berkian to celebrate a very special occasion, the chief's engagement. Hiccup and Astrid had just announced that they were to be wedded soon, hopefully before winter. Their faces when they told the village were extremely filled with happiness and bliss.

Eret sat right across the love birds, having to witness their casual flirting and their lighthearted conversations. He saw how she giggled after Hiccup had just whispered something softly in her ear, covering her mouth with her hand and playfully hitting him with her other one.

He finds himself wishing that he could disappear every time he sees her so joyous and knowing her joyousness wasn't because of him. He had no idea when his feelings for her changed. Maybe it was because of her good heart, her beauty, her love for her people. He admired her for it, yes, but he didn't know when it started to feel quite different.

He suddenly stood up, startling the gang around the table. "Uh, I need to go out and get some fresh air, if it's alright with you guys."

The group said their words of understanding and agreement, while Ruffnut just asked if she could go with, a flirtatious tone in her voice. Eret declined, saying he just needs to have a little alone time. Everyone nodded as they watched him go, a little concerned about what it was really about.

He reached the front steps outside the Great Hall. The air was cold that evening. His lips moved into a thin line, wondering what in the world made him feel that way.

Eret heard someone's foot steps and turned to see the exact same person he'd been trying to get out of his mind.

"Hey," Astrid greeted, a welcoming smile graced her pale lips.

"Hi," he greeted back.

"The sky looks beautiful tonight," she said, looking up at the stars and feeling the cold air flow through the wind and touch her skin. Closing her eyes, she let out a dreamy sigh.

He looked at her basking in the moonlight and starlight. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. She opened one of her eyes and looked at him. He was caught staring at her.

"Uh, congratulations on your engagement," he said, trying to pretend that it didn't happen.

"Thank you." She smiled. "You know, I can tell if someone's acting different, and you, sir, are acting all sorts of strange."

"I-is that so?" He stuttered.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, but you do know you're just wasting your time, right?"

"What?" He looked at her, confused.

"Come on, I'm not dense."

It was his turn to sigh. She was too smart. "Yes, I know."

"I really am sorry. It's just… Hiccup's… The one, you know?"

He nodded. "I can tell. You're always so happy when he's around."

Astrid let out a short laugh. "It's hard to believe that I didn't really care for him much when we were younger. Now, look at me, all over him," she joked. "Thank you, though."

"For what?"

"Not doing anything rash or something to get my attention."

Eret shrugged. "I just knew it was no use," he replied. "But let me ask you this, if things were different, would… would we have been… possible."

"No." It was short, blunt, straight to the point. It was clear that she was loyal to the one she loves. She will always be loyal to Hiccup.

"Thank you, then."

She raised a brow.

"For not giving me false hope."

"I was never planning to." She turned around and headed back inside.

He watched her as she walked away from the darkness outside and into the light of the Hall. He watched her walk away from him and into the arms of her beloved. He smiled to himself. His feelings still didn't change, but he didn't feel any jealousy or hate towards Hiccup. He was too… Hiccup to actually dislike. He didn't know the full detail of her love for him, but he did know that she knew more to Hiccup than most people.

She was now talking to Valka, Hiccup's arm draped around her shoulder again. Her smile never faltered. All he could wish for her now was that her smile would never ever falter.

"Eret, son of Eret~" Ruffnut cooed.

He smiled when he heard her. She was so persistent. It was actually sort of cute…

* * *

**A/N: Send me prompts/ requests! (Preferably on Tumblr! BTW, you can still send a prompt on Tumblr if you don't have an account. Just go to ****_mysexualityisastrid . tumblr .com(slash) _****ask**** then click on anonymous! UwU. Link is in my profile!)**


	10. Careful

**A/N: Hello! I'm almost done with all of the prompts, so I think I'm ready to accept prompts again! But to be honest, it's easier to write the prompts if you send them to me on Tumblr because that's where I first post the drabbles, but you can still send me prompts here!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"Hiccup doesn't tell anyone he has made his flight suit, and him and Astrid go flying. They're talking and having fun and he tells Astrid to check this out and jump off, and she freaks out. He just laughs and teases her but doesn't see the mountain behind him, but before he can hit it toothless saves him like in the movie and hiccup gets minority hurt. Astrid lands and is about to yell at him but then sees he's hurt and it turns into a cute fluff," sent by thetalkinglollipop on Tumblr.

**Summary: **Just read the prompt. It's exactly what happens.

**Rated: **T

* * *

**Careful**

Astrid grinned looking at Hiccup and Toothless do their aerial tricks. She knows how much fun he has whenever they went out flying, but somehow, his energy seemed to have increased tenfold that day. Suddenly, Hiccup was hovering above her, upside down and kissed her forehead.

She giggled. "So, what were you going to show me, babe?" She asked as Toothless flew beside her and Stormfly, turning right-side up.

"Oh," he smiled. "I made a thing."

She heard a clicking sound and raised a brow. "What thing?"

"This!" He jumped off of Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Her eyes widened as she screamed out his name in fear. _'What the hell is he thinking?!'_

Then, out of nowhere, he flew up with what seemed like artificial wings, soaring through the sky like a dragon. Her jaw dropped. How in the world?

"Like it, milady?" He asked, yelling and chuckling as he turned his head to glance at her.

"Hiccup, I am serious. Get back on Toothless before you get hurt!" She gritted her teeth.

"Aw, come on. It'll be fi-" He cut himself off after seeing a mountain right in front of him. "Less fine."

"Hiccup!"

Toothless flew as fast as he could to get to his rider, wings flapping in less than a second. His wings covered Hiccup's body as he desperately tried to swerve to the right causing them to land in the forest, bumping into trees and shrubs on the way to the ground.

The Night Fury was breathing heavily as he opened his wings.

"Woohoo! That was great, right, bud?" Hiccup laughed as his arms were up, cheering.

His dragon shot him a glare, obviously not amused over what just happened. He growled.

"Hiccup!" He heard his girlfriends desperate cry as she landed with Stormfly and ran towards him. Punching his right arm, she shot him a glare, as well. "What the hel did you think you were doing?!"

"I was just testing out the flying suit," he replied, folding back the artificial wings into his suit. "Cool, right?"

"Yeah, if you count almost losing another limb as cool! You have to-"

He raised a brow after she stopped mid-sentence, wondering why she didn't continue. He then focused his gaze onto his right leg, where Astrid was looking. There was a cut across his knee, and blood was seeping through.

He gave her a sheepish green as she sighed and shook her head. "Sit down," she ordered.

He did as he was told. He knew better than to argue with her when he knew he didn't have a chance on winning. "You know, I just wanted to show you th-"

"I know, Hiccup," she interrupted, sitting in front of him as she tore a part of her leggings. The skin under her knee showed.

"Woah, what are you doing?" He asked, trying not to sound annoyed. If they went home, people would start looking at the bare skin, and he wasn't too happy when thinking of other males staring at his love's legs.

She didn't bother to answer him. She called Stormfly to come closer and got a container of water out of the side compartment of her saddle. "Hold still." She ripped out the cloth surrounding his injury and poured the water onto it.

Hiccup winced as the cold water touched his injured knee. He continued to do so as Astrid began tying the fabric, that used to be part of her leggings, around it.

"You don't have to do this, you know?" He said. "We could have just flown home."

She sighed, slowly tying the knot to fully cover the cut. "You would do the same for me." Her voice was tender as she softly smiled at him.

He was quiet, a smile appearing on his lips. After all, only a few things could be more true. He thought back to the incident when Astrid injured herself during training and she, too, was being stubborn about letting him tend to them. History loves to repeat itself.

"There, done." She clasped her hands together, looking at her boyfriend with an accomplished look.

He kissed her forehead. "Thank you, milady." Suddenly, he felt a pang of pain on his arm. Astrid had hit him. "Ow!"

"That's for making me worry, you idiot." Leaning into him, she pecked his lips. "And that's for everything else."

"It's been a while since I heard you say that," he stated, a smirk on his face.

"You missed it?"

"A little. Yeah," he replied, shrugging. They both just stared lovingly at each other for a few moments before their dragons began squawking and roaring.

They both laughed and stood up, sharing another kiss on the lips before getting on their dragons.

"The flight suit might need a few re-calibrations, so when I test it out again, would yo-"

"Hiccup, no."

"But-"

"At least, let your wound heal first!"

"Fine."

"Good because we don't want you losing another leg."

With that, they were off.

* * *

**A/N: Send me prompts/ requests! (Preferably on Tumblr! BTW, you can still send a prompt on Tumblr if you don't have an account. Just go to ****_mysexualityisastrid . tumblr .com(slash) _****ask**** then click on anonymous! UwU. Link is in my profile!)**


	11. Thank You

**A/N: Hello! I'm almost done with all of the prompts, so I think I'm ready to accept prompts again! But to be honest, it's easier to write the prompts if you send them to me on Tumblr because that's where I first post the drabbles, but you can still send me prompts here! Longest drabble so far!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. Also, John Powell is the one who made For The Dancing And The Dreaming.

* * *

**Prompt: **"CAN YOU DO A HICCSTRID FANFIC WHERE THEY SING "FOR THE DANCING AND THE DREAMING" TOGETHER? (: please and ty! :D," sent by an Anon on Tumblr.

**Summary: **Hiccup couldn't get the song his parents sang out of his head. He would constantly hum it, and it would always remind him of his dad. Astrid shows up and sings it with him, trying to ease his pain.

**Rated: **K

* * *

**Thank You**

The tune of the song never left his mind. The look on his parents' faces while they were singing and dancing to it only made it more painful to accept reality. His father was gone. He still couldn't believe it. It's been a month already, and he still hears his dad's voice throughout the walls of his home, the Great Hall, the forge! Just when the family got reunited, he and his mother had to say goodbye to Stoick.

Hiccup was on top of Raven's Point, and Toothless was beside him, curled up and rested his head on his paws. He stared into the horizon and the setting sun. He hummed the tune of his parents' song, nodding his head to the tune.

"Hey," Astrid's voice suddenly rang out.

Hiccup jumped, startled with his girlfriend's sudden appearance. "Astrid, when did yo..?"

"I am one of the stealthiest people on Berk, you know. It's also natural that my dragon is, too." She shrugged.

Toothless got up and approached Stormfly, pouncing and starting a game between the two of them. Astrid and Hiccup looked at their dragons before smiling and turning their gaze back to each other. She sat down beside him, their shoulders touching. She turned slightly to start braiding his hair. "So, what's the matter?"

He sighed, wondering why she always had to braid his hair whenever she pleased. Of course he didn't ask her out loud because he knew it would only ruin the moment. He turned to her, pursing his lips. "Just this song that I couldn't get out of my head."

Her hands stopped. "A song?"

He looked back to the sunset. "My parents' song."

Her expression softened, a gentle smile gracing her lips. She leaned in and kissed his cheek before going back to the braid she was putting on his hair. She started singing softly, _"I'll swim and sail on savage seas… With ne'er a fear of drowning."_

His eyes widened for a moment before looking at his girlfriend, shock written all over his face. "How did you..?"

"Your mom asked me to learn it," she replied. "She told me she hoped to see us sing it at… our wedding." A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. A lot of people, including Stoick, had been hoping to see the two wed, and inside, she hoped, too, but she didn't want to force anything on Hiccup. She wanted him to want it, as well.

Hiccup grinned for a moment, before his expression turned softer and more caring. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and she leaned into it, slightly. His other hand intertwining with hers. Softly, he sang, _"I'll swim and sail on savage seas… With ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life… If you will marry me…"_

She looked into his eyes, a glint in her own. He continued, _"No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey… If you will promise me your heart…"_

She smiled and sang along. _"And love me for eternity."_ She stood up, and Hiccup followed, their hands still intertwined. She took a few steps forward, him following her, before turning to face him again, lightly cupping his cheek with her free hand. _ "My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me, but I've no need for mighty deeds…"_ She turned to press her back against Hiccup's chest, holding his hands to wrap around her._ "When I feel your arms around me."_

He grinned as he spun her around. _"But I would bring you rings of gold. I'd even sing you poetry."_ He held her hands as she giggled._ "And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me."_

_"I have no use for rings of gold."_ She shook her finger._ "I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold."_

_"I only want you near me." _Their dragons began dancing with them, pouncing and jumping enthusiastically.

_"To love and kiss to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your laugh inside me."_Hiccup's left arm was wrapped around her waist, while the other was holding hers. Astrid's free hand was on his shoulder. _"I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!"_

They stared into each other's eyes, laughing while panting for breath. Toothless and Stormfly both smiled at their riders, letting out an excited squawk and roar.

"That song is wonderful," Astrid said.

"It is, indeed," he paused. "But we can't sing it on our wedding."

Astrid's eyes widened. "Wait, so we're…"

He just smiles at her before giving her a nod as a response. She punched his arm and hugged him afterwards. "I expected a lot more from you when it came to a proposal."

"Well, I'm unpredictable." He shrugged.

"That you are," she agreed. "But wait, why don't you want to sing your parents' song at our wedding?"

"Because," he said as he held both her hands and brought them up, leveling their chests, smiling wide. "I want it to be something that's just ours."

She smiled back before tackling him with a hug. They both fell to the ground, laughing, and Hiccup managed to flip Astrid, so he was on top. He kissed her lips and said, "I love you."

"I love you," she said back. "So much."

Toothless and Stormfly joined in the embrace, surrounding their riders and urging them to hug them, too. The lovers did exactly what they asked for and smiled at the stars.

Even though the pain of losing his father was still present, and he doubt it'll ever disappear, he decided to let it stay and just enjoy the gain of meeting his wonderful mother, his amazing best friend, and his beautiful wife-to-be. He thanked the gods for what he had. He thanked the gods for what he has.

"Thank you… Dad."

* * *

**A/N: Send me prompts/ requests! :D**


	12. About Time

**A/N: Hello! New prompts make me happier. ( and also makes me have an excuse to procrastinate! ) XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"First time Hiccup kisses Astrid," sent by whatever-fangirl on Tumblr.

**Summary: **They were out on a flight when it had started raining. They managed to take shelter and stayed there until the rain stopped. Hiccup finally makes a move.

**Rated: **K

* * *

**About Time**

The sudden pour of rainfall caught Hiccup and Astrid off guard. They were out on a flight somewhere away from Berk just to clear their heads, and now they were looking for shelter.

"Over there!" Astrid points to a cave close by. Hiccup nodded and their dragons flew in.

The riders got off of their dragons, their clothes soaked. The cold feeling on their skin made them shiver. Luckily there were pieces of wood inside the cave. Astrid piled them together, and Hiccup told Toothless to shoot at it, creating a fire.

"Well, we're gonna have to wait 'till the rain stops before we can go home," he sighed as he sat down, his back presses against the wall of the cave. "Dad's going to go crazy… And so are your parents."

She took off her shoulder pads, the metal making her shoulders feel colder, before shrugging and sitting beside him. "It's not entirely our fault that the weather decided to stop us."

He looked at her, her lips pressed against each other as she rubbed her arms, trying to make herself warmer, but to no avail. They were only out for a few hours for a flight and some alone time together. They were fine with hanging out with the rest of the gang, but sometimes, they could be too rowdy when they shoudn't be.

Hiccup scooted closer to Astrid, slowly and hesitantly wrapping his arms around her in an embrace, hoping it would make her warmer. The girl's eyes widen for a moment, biting her lip.

"Hiccup?" She said.

"Y-you looked cold, so…"

Astrid didn't really know what to say at the moment. It was usually her starting things in their relationship. The kisses, the hugs. Hiccup does _try _but certainly not always. Granted, most of the time they do get time together is when they're with a group of people, but when they're truly alone, it gets a little awkward for both of them.

"Thank you." She smiled as she laid her head on his chest, feeling a little warmer.

He smiled, too. It used to be Hiccup silently crushing on Astrid. He never actually thought that he would end up lucky enough to be with her. Although he wasn't quite happy with the situations they've been in through the years, never properly having time for themselves, he was still thankful for what they had.

He looked in front of him to see Stormfly sound asleep, and Toothless heating the ground before laying down and closing his eyes. It's been two years since Berk has made peace with the dragons. It felt like a dream to Hiccup. Almost everyone had their own dragons.

"Hey, Astri.." He looked down and saw her eyes closed, softly breathing. Her fringe covered a good portion of her face. He smiled. He never told her out loud, but he always thought she was beautiful. He assumed she knew that he thought that because she had always caught him staring at her.

He didn't know what took over him, but then he found himself close to her face. His brows shot up, pressing his lips together as he stared at the girl in his arms, hesitating if he should move any closer. He shook his head. _'Go on, Hiccup,' _he thought to himself.

Moving closer, Hiccup's eyes closed as his lips touched hers. It was cold, yet he didn't feel it. It felt… right. He moved away slowly, looking at her for a few moments before pressing his head against the wall. He smiled before letting out a yawn.

_'I guess I should take a nap, too,' _he thought.

Before he closed his eyes, he could have sworn he saw a smile on his girlfriend's lips. He didn't bother looking again because, by then, he was already fast asleep.

When all she could hear was the rain pouring outside, Astrid looked at Hiccup, her head tilting upward. She let out a soft giggle. "It's about time." She laid her head back on his chest before really drifting off into slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Bring in the prompts/ requests!**


	13. You

**A/N: Hello! I am loving the prompts I'm getting! Hopefully I can finish them all, but since school starts tomorrow, the updates will probably get slower. T.T**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"Hiccup tries to do a romantic proposal but fails miserably but Astrid still accepts in the end," sent by an Anon on Tumblr.

**Summary: **He had it all planned out, but it started raining, someone was choking, the decorations were soaked. It failed even before it began, but Astrid didn't care. All she wanted was to be with him.

**Rated: **K

* * *

**You**

"Babe?" He heard Astrid call out and scrambled to hide the thing he was currently working on causing a few things on his desk to fall and a flurry of paper adding into the mess.

Startled by the noise, she quickly opened the curtain separating his work room from the rest of the forge, her clothes drenched and her eyes filled with concern. She raised a brow, her hand on her hip, as she saw Hiccup nervously smiling at her, trying to regain his balance.

"O-oh, good mornin', milady!" He had his hands behind him, on his desk, as he gave her one of his goofiest, nervous grins. "What brings you here on this fine day?"

"Hiccup, it's raining," she said, her hands now folded above her chest as she gave her beloved an incredulous look.

"What?!" He exclaimed before faking a cough. "I mean, what?" He repeated, calmer.

"I'm just here to tell you that Gobber's choking on some part of his pan flute. He said to tell you something along the lines of "Sorry, I can't help you with the…" something." She shrugged. "I couldn't really understand while Tuffnut and Snotlout were trying to either shut him up or punch his stomach to get the part out of his throat."

Hiccup slapped his hand onto his forehead, muttering, "Idiots."

She kept looking at him incredulously. "Is there something I should know?"

His head shot up, a look of horror on his face. "Wha- No! Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Mm-hm? Are you sure because, we've been together for five years, and I can pretty much tell when you're lying. Granted, you're not very good at it."

Suddenly, Ruffnut and Tuffnut bursted in, clothes wet from the rain.

"Hey, Hiccup, the Terrible Terrors ate those flower decoration thingies for your proposal," the male twin said.

"And the giant, heart-shaped paper mache hearts you wanted the dragons to hang up when you come in got soaked in the rain," Ruffnut added. "Oh, and it's raining."

Hiccup looked at the twins, obviously peeved. "Guys," he said as he pointed towards Astrid.

They looked at her, eyes slightly widened, and back to Hiccup. "Oh," they said in unison. "Whoops."

"We'll… uh… Leave you two alone," Ruffnut said before her and her brother ran outside, fearing death.

Hiccup sighed exasperatedly. "Well, there goes the proposal."

Astrid just stood there, baffled at what she had just heard. That was why he was so busy the past few days? And why everyone was acting weirder than usual. "Hiccup?"

He looked at her as she walked towards him. "Yeah?"

"You were going to…?"

He smiled, looking a bit tired. "Astrid, I had it all planned out. It was supposed to be romantic and.."

She cut him off with a punch in the arm causing him to wince in pain. Then, he felt her arms around his neck and her lips on his own, soft but meaningful. "Hiccup, you didn't have to go all out. It would've been fine if it was just a simple, traditional proposal."

Sighing, Hiccup held her hands. "You know I don't follow tradition, milady," he said. "You don't deserve a _'simple'_ proposal. You're more than _simply _my girlfriend. You're special, so I tried to make it special for you."

She gave out a short laugh, squeezing his hands gently and affectionately. "It doesn't really matter to me, Hiccup. I just want you."

They smiled at each other before Hiccup leaned in and kissed her lips. "Well, at least I could still give you this." He parted their lips and turned to his desk, desperately looking for something. Astrid raised a brow as he grabbed something.

He placed a Deadly Nadder pendant into her hands and flashed her a goofy grin. "I've been working on it for a while. I just didn't know when to give it to you."

"Hiccup, it's wonderful," she replied. "Thank you."

"So is that a yes?"

She jumped and gave him a hug. "Yes!"

His hands were on her waist and hers were on his shoulders as they were laughing. Suddenly, they heard someone cough. They turned and saw Valka, Hiccup's mom, standing in front of the open curtain.

"Mom!" Hiccup jumped, separating him and Astrid. "Uh, w-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was supposed to get both of you because Gobber's still choking. We need all the help we could get," she replied with a smile on her face.

"Uh, yes, yes," Hiccup stuttered. "Let's go, Astrid."

The two were walking out when Astrid felt Valka's hand on her shoulder. She turned to face her, seeing that she kept on smiling.

"Welcome to the family," she said, hugging her son's betrothed.

Astrid smiled, as well, hugging her back.

Hiccup looked at the two, a grin plastered on his face. The two most important women in his life in front of him. He thanked the gods.

* * *

**A/N: Prompts/ requests are life!**


	14. Stories

**A/N: Well, school just started... I MISS SUMMER. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"Could you write something more about the relationship of Astrid and Valka," sent by naamiookamino on Tumblr.

**Summary: **Astrid heads to Hiccup's home, looking for him, but instead found his mother. They talk and get to know each other.

**Rated: **K

* * *

**Stories**

Valka opened the door to see her son's girlfriend standing right outside. Astrid was biting her lip, shifting her gaze from her surroundings to the woman in front of her. She jumped, seeing that Valka was the one in front of her.

The chief's mother was curious about her son's mate. They seemed to be together for quite a while to be so comfortable with each other, enough to show it to the entire village.

"Good morning, Astrid," Valka greeted, a smile gracing her lips.

"Good morning," she replied, smiling back. "Is Hiccup here?"

She shook her head. "No, he had to start working on some repairs for the village."

"Oh," she said as she pressed her lips together. "Then… May I come in?"

Valka nodded and gave her way to get inside the house. Astrid took the opportunity to get to know her. She knew she was being hopeful, but she hoped that one day, she would be her daughter-in-law. Stoick had always wanted Hiccup and her to get married, but the two wanted to wait until the right moment for it.

Astrid took a seat in the living room, looking at the fireplace glow. It was a little awkward, seeing as the two barely spoke.

"So," Valka said as she sat down, as well. "How long have you two been together?"

"Um, five years," she replied. "In all honesty, I never really saw myself being with him before that. It just… happened, I guess."

She smiled. "When he found Toothless?"

"Something changed in him, I guess." She placed her hands on her lap. "Before he found Toothless, he was trying so hard to be one of the Vikings. Everyone used to think of him as the village screw-up. I used to think he didn't take things too seriously during dragon training."

"That's how he grew up?" Her voice was soft, regret in her eyes.

Astrid nodded. "But I saw how determined he became after meeting Toothless. We found the dragons nest, and I was so close to telling Stoick, but he stopped me… Just to save Toothless."

"I would have loved to see him grow up," she said. "I've missed so many things in his life. His first steps, his first weapon. At least, I got to meet his first love."

The blonde bit her lip, a bit embarrassed. "Thank you."

"I have one question, though."

She tilted her head.

"What happened when Stoick found out about Toothless."

She continued sharing stories of Hiccup's younger years to his mother, occasionally laughing at some stories of how he used to hunt for trolls in the forests. Valka was impressed that her son had managed to find such a girl. She saw some of herself in Astrid.

Astrid didn't know how to feel about Valka, at first, leaving her family to stay with dragons, but now that she had learned more about her, she began admiring her. From what she had gathered just in their brief exchange of stories, she was a headstrong, independent woman, and she really liked that about her.

"I wonder how my son got so sarcastic."

"Oh, we all do," Astrid laughed.

The door opened, and the man of the hour, Hiccup, just walked inside with Toothless, sighing exasperatedly. He stopped in the middle of the room, noticing his mother and his girlfriend laughing together with cups of mead on their hands.

"Uh, did I miss something?" He asked.

"Hiccup!" Astrid smiled as she put down her cup and ran to give him a hug. "Oh, nothing. You didn't miss anything."

"Just exchanging some stories with Astrid, son."

"Uh, what stories?" He was getting worried.

"Nothing too embarrassing, babe." She kissed his cheek before sitting back down beside Valka.

"Now, what was that about him running around naked as a toddler?"

Hiccup slapped his hand onto his forehead. "You're telling _that_ story?"

The two ladies just laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! :D**


	15. Family

**A/N: Hi~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"Can you write about Hiccup and Astrid raising their kids," sent by juliannarose12 on Tumblr.

**Summary: **The family went out to enjoy the afternoon breeze and each other's company.

**Rated: **K

* * *

**Family**

He watched as his little girl was playing around with Toothless, trying to climb onto him. Hiccup helped her up, and now, she was on the saddle, hugging the Night Fury. "Thank you, daddy," she said.

Hiccup couldn't dream of a better family. He has a wife who loves him, and two incredible children. "You're welcome, sweetie. Soon enough you'll be getting your own dragon."

"I see Erica's having a wonderful time with her father and his dragon." Astrid walked out the house, holding their second-born child in her arms. "Now, if only her father would help with the dishes."

He chuckled as his wife walked towards him. He kissed her cheek once she was beside him, stroking his son's cheek afterwards. "How is the little one?"

Astrid chuckled as she shook her head. "Well, he's doing fine. You know, he might not be as little when he grows up. We did name him after your father."

"I know," he replied. "But for now, Stoick II is still little, so I shall call him the little one."

She scoffed. "You're such a dork."

"You married this dork, milady." He draped his arm around her shoulder.

"I know." She smiled. "So I'm Mrs. Dork."

They laughed as their daughter, Erica, walked her way to her parents, tugging on her father's pants, asking to be carried. He smiled at her and grabbed her under her armpits and carried her, his hand supporting the hold on the little Haddock's booty.

"Mama, papa, when will little brother learn how to walk, so we can finally play with Toothless?"

"All in good time, Erica." He patted her head.

"Your brother's growing up quickly, sweetie. Just like you." Astrid smiled.

Toothless was already beside Hiccup, his head rubbing against his side. Stormfly, too, was with the family. She laid down right beside her rider, eyes closed.

They all sat down onto the ground, enjoying the afternoon breeze in Berk. Hiccup looked at each of his family members: Astrid, Erica, Stoick II, Toothless, and Stormfly, and he couldn't have asked for a better life.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! :D**


	16. Toddlers

**A/N: Hi~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"Could you write about toddler!Hiccstrid? Stoick watching Hiccup hit Astrid with a toy and Stoick thinking: "That's my future daughter-in-law" Please," sent by an Anon on Tumblr.

**Summary: **Basically the prompt itself. :D

**Rated: **K

* * *

**Toddlers**

Stoick looked at his son waddling his way to the little Hofferson girl. Little Hiccup had a grin on his face as he started talking to her. Granted, they didn't really speak. They just communicated through gibberish words and hand movements.

He was in the Great Hall discussing some important matters with the Hofferson clan, but he couldn't stop staring at his son and Astrid. It looked like he was really smitten with her.

The Hoffersons continued talking about the matter, and Stoick pretended to listen, really focusing on what was happening behind the Hoffersons' heads.

Hiccup had a toy in his hand, and it looked like he was about to hand it to her. Astrid tilted her head, her eyes wide. Instead, things took a different turn. He wacked the toy on her head. Stoick almost jumped, but that was before the girl punch him in the arm causing his son to wince.

The little boy was on the verge of tears when Astrid gave him a hug and then wacking him with the toy, as well. Hiccup didn't look like he was about to cry after that. He just stared at the blonde little one.

Stoick sighed, then smiled. "That's my future daughter-in-law," he murmured.

"I'm sorry, what was that, chief?"

"Uh, nothing. Wh-what were we talking about?"

* * *

**A/N: Relatively short, but... Hope you liked it! :D**


	17. Cherish

**A/N: So the next few drabbles were written when I was so sleepy, so I apologize in advanced for any embarrassing mistakes and errors I will and have already made.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt:** "Hiccup's mom walks in on Hiccstrid asleep (fully clothed)," sent by a Guest Reviewer: Jay.

**Summary: **Valka walks up to Hiccup's room to wake him up and sees the couple asleep.

**Rated: **K

* * *

**Cherish**

Valka knew her son had a difficult childhood in Berk. He told her how he always wanted to fit in with the rest of the village, but everyone just thought of him as a nuisance. It's sort of hard to believe when everyone is always seeking his help or guidance, now. Granted, he just became chief, but it seemed like he was used to it, like it was a normal occurrence.

Ever since becoming chief, her son had been looking exhausted. He had to help with repairs in the village, making saddles, helping people with their dragons. His schedule was packed. Valka was lucky enough that her son managed to have time to spend with her. Of course, she wanted to catch up with her son after being absent for all his life.

She could see him brighten up whenever he mentioned his girlfriend, Astrid. He spoke about her in such a sincere and loving way, as if he was speaking to her instead of his mother. That made her grin. She knew Astrid was a wonderful person and such a great choice for Hiccup, and the best thing was that the two loved each other so much.

The way they looked into each other's eyes, even when everyone is around, she could sense the affection they had for each other. It reminded her of how she and Stoick were when they were still young.

Her smile dropped when she thought of her late husband. She sat in the living room of their just rebuilt home, Cloudjumper beside her seat. If only he was still there. She hadn't seen him for twenty years and when they did reunite, he just had to leave her life… This time, it was forever.

It was before sun rise. Tears were threatening to fall, but she wiped them before they could. She sniffed, Cloudjumper's head going up, noticing her state.

"It's fine, Cloudjumper. I'm fine," she said.

Cloudjumper stared at her for a moment before heading back to sleep. She stood up, dusted herself off, and headed upstairs to Hiccup's bedroom to wake him up to start his day and duties.

Opening the door to Hiccup's room, she peeked inside and noticed Toothless, who was still very much asleep. She smiled as she walkedn in turned to look at the bed. There she saw two bodies on the bed.

Astrid' head was on Hiccup's chest, her arm wrapped around his stomach. Hiccup's chin was on top of her blonde hair, his hand in hers. The two were asleep.

The sight made her smile even more. The two were fully clothed. Even when they're sleeping, they're still so affectionate. The love that they radiate made Valka nostalgic. All those memories of her and Stoick keep racing back to her.

She realized that dreading his death wouldn't make anything better. After all, the memories and the love they shared stayed with her. Every touch, every word, every smile, she would always cherish them.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and onto the wooden floor. She wiped it off and shook her head. _'No,' _she thought._ 'Stoick wouldn't have wanted me to cry too much.'_

She looked at the sleeping couple one more time, her hand on the edge of the door and a gentle smile on her face. "Cherish her, son," she said softly before closing the door. "You don't know how long you'll have."

She didn't need to say that, though. She was certain those two would be happy together for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go! Enjoy! :D**


	18. PDA

**A/N: Hi~ So the next few drabbles were written when I was so sleepy, so I apologize in advanced for any embarrassing mistakes and errors I will and have already made.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"Could you do one where Astrid trips and falls on top of Hiccup, and they totally forget the others are there and start flirting and kissing," sent by A random surprise.

**Summary: **The teens were in a hand-to-hand combat class with Gobber. When the class ended, Hiccup and Astrid showed off their love. Set before HTTYD2

**Rated: **T

* * *

**PDA**

The teens were in the middle of defense and attack training which was being taught by Gobber. Yes, they had their dragons with them, but they had to be prepared for anything that would come their way, hence, the need to perfect their fighting skills without their dragons.

"Good job, Astrid," Gobber said.

It's not a shocker that Astrid was doing wonderfully. She was always the one who was best when it came to hand-to-hand combat. It was as if she didn't even break a sweat.

"Okay, we're done for the day," Gobber announced. "Make sure you lot will be ready for more tomorrow."

"Okay," they answered in unison.

Hiccup walked his way towards his girlfriend with Toothless following suit. He hugged her from behind, his arms wrapped around her waist. There, he sighed. "I have no idea how you could do all that and not feel tired, milady."

She felt his breath on her neck and giggled softly. "Hm, maybe I'm just not a wuss?" She playfully pouted as she looked at him.

He feigned hurt. "What kind words to say to your boyfriend." He kissed her cheek before releasing his arms. "But seriously, you never cease to amaze me."

"I try to," she laughed.

The others stare at the two's exchange. Recently, it was always like this. Hiccup and Astrid would act as if they were in their own world, flirting with each other while anyone could be watching.

"Ugh," Tuffnut groaned. "So much PDA."

"You can't blame 'em. They're in that stage of their relationship," Gobber, who hadn't left yet, said. He remembered when Stoick and his wife were in that stage of their relationship. They just had to shre their love to the world. Of course, it was cute, but sometimes, it got a little too much and people thought they should just head somewhere private. Gobber had already walked in on the Hiccup and Astrid in the forge in more than one occasion. He shuddered, trying to erase the image from his mind.

"Hey, love birds!" Snotlout called out. "It's your turn for the daily flight patrol around the village."

It seemes as if they didn't hear because, at that moment, Astrid tripped on Toothless's tail. Hiccup tried to help her up, but he ended up falling with her.

The couple laughed. Astrid ended up on top of him, but Hiccup managed to flip their bodies to make him be on top of her. He smiled. "Why, hello, milady."

Astrid scoffed. "You dork," she said before she felt his lips on hers. She tilted her head slightly as she closed her eyes, her hands tangled in his hair.

Hiccup's hand was on her cheek and the other on her hip. He bit her lower lip, asking for entrance. She obliged, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Everyone else just stared, wide-eyed.

"That happened," Ruffnut said.

"I guess we'll just have take over patrolling today, Meatlug." Fishlegs patted the Gronckle.

"Horny kids," Gobber said.

"Yeah, I think we should just leave."

And they did. Before they could see anything else that they didn't want to.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! :D**


	19. Humming

**A/N: So the next few drabbles were written when I was so sleepy, so I apologize in advanced for any embarrassing mistakes and errors I will and have already made.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"Hiccup keeps humming the song his parents sang to each other when ever he's around astrid, maybe he doesn't notice and guys all flustered when she points it out," sent by an schmidts330 on Tumblr.

**Summary: **It's basically the prompt itself. :D

**Rated: **K

* * *

**Humming**

She didn't know when he started doing it, but he just did. Whenever they were around each other, not saying a word, he kept humming the same tune. It's not like she didn't like it. Astrid was just curious about it.

"You're doing it again," she pointed out as she hugged him from behind, her arms wrapped around his stomach.

He jumped, startled at the sudden contact, but smiled after. "I'm doing what, exactly, milady?"

"Humming," she said. "Humming the same thing over and over again."

Astrid felt her boyfriend's body stiffen. She looked at him from the side and raised a brow, seeing him looking nervous.

"Uh, what. I-I'm not humming anything. It's nothing," he replied, stuttering and sweating slightly.

She pursed her lips. "Hiccup, I've told you this so many times before, you're not that good of a liar in front of me."

He sighed. It was true, after all. She knew him so well. He couldn't hide it from her. He no longer felt her arms around him and turned to look at the blonde. She tilted her head, waiting for an answer.

"It's… my parents' song."

Her lips parted slightly after hearing his answer. She didn't know what to say.

"I watched mom and dad sing this together when they got reunited… Before he…" His voice cracked.

Astrid smiled softly at the chief. She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "No, you don't have to say anything else. It's okay."

He kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You should have seen it. They looked so happy."

She felt something wet drop on her shoulder. "Shh, it's okay. You can let it all out, babe."

She knew he'd been trying to keep his tears for a while. He didn't want to dread for too long, but Astrid knew that he needed to let the tears flow… And he did.

After a while, Hiccup and Astrid sat down beside each other. No one was around at the forge today, and Hiccup was a little thankful for that. He draped his hand over her shoulder, giving her arm a little squeeze. Her head was on his shoulder while her legs were up on the seat, stretched out to the side. They stayed their in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Hiccup kissed the side of her forehead. "I don't wanna lose you."

"Hm?" She looked at him, her head tilted slightly.

"I don't wanna lose mom. I don't wanna lose Toothless. I don't wanna lose you," he said.

She gave him a peck on his lips. "Don't worry because I'm not going anywhere." They smiled at each other.

"You sure as hell aren't."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! :D**


	20. Few Moments

**A/N: So the next few drabbles were written when I was so sleepy, so I apologize in advanced for any embarrassing mistakes and errors I will and have already made.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt:** "If Astrid had followed Hiccup to the dragon fortress after Stoik told her not to follow Hiccup," sent by an Anon on Tumblr.

**Summary: **It's basically the prompt itself.

**Rated: **K

* * *

**Few Moments**

"Ugh!" She groaned as she was dropped onto the ground.

Hiccup quickly went to her side, holding her arms. "You okay, milady?"

"Er, yeah." She got up. "But what about Stormfly and Toothless?"

"That's what I'm worried about."

The dragon behind them started approaching the two slowly. Astrid stood defensively as Hiccup got out his fire sword, distracting it by waving it side to side. Another dragon came out of the shadows. Hiccup circled around him and Astrid, releasing the Zippleback gas and igniting it. Hiccup and Astrid nodded at each other and walked towards the dragons, their hands held up to touch their snouts.

Before their hands could touch them, they heard someone walking towards them.

"Who are you?" Astrid asked, still in her defensive stance.

There was no answer.

"The dragon thief? Drago Bludvist?" When the person still didn't answer, Hiccup added another question. "Do you even understand what I'm saying."

The masked rider slammed the staff on the ground and in came dragons who dropped Toothless and Stormfly. They yelled out their dragons names and rushed to their side, asking them if they were okay.

Suddenly, the dragons surrounding them produced fire in their mouths. The masked rider slowly walked towards them, Hiccup and Astrid taking a few steps back every step the rider took.

The rider waved a hand and with that, Toothless flipped over. Hiccup and Astrid shared a confused look as the rider was holding a hand up, about to touch Hiccup's face. The rider stopped.

"Hiccup?" The voice was that of a woman's.

Astrid raised a brow at Hiccup, and Hiccup just shrugged.

The rider took a few steps back, taking off her helmet. "C-could it be? How's this possible?"

"Should I know you?"

"No…" There was a moment of silence. "But a mother never forgets."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he gasped in disbelief. Astrid's jaw dropped, her hand covering her mouth. As they were about to say something, she shushed them, telling them to follow her.

* * *

"You're my mother?!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I mean, what the- Do you grasp how insane that sounds?"

"Come. Quickly," the rider said.

"Hiccup, are you sure we should even be in here?" Astrid asked only to receive no answer.

"I have questions!" He struggled climbing over a rock, slipping back a few times before Toothless supported him up.

Astrid didn't have a problem with climbing up. With one push, she climbed over and ran beside Hiccup. "Babe, I'm not too sure about this."

"I… Well, she knew my name. Might as well."

Astrid shrugged.

* * *

"And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?" Valka touched Toothless' artificial tail fin.

Astrid only laughed nervously as Hiccup explained to her how he lost the tail fin, leading up to telling her about his lost leg.

"So.. Peg leg!"

Astrid slapped her hand onto her forehead. "Great way to tell your mother about your missing limb, Hiccup."

Valka tilted her head. "And you must be..?"

"Oh, this… This is Astrid." Hiccup placed his hand on her shoulder. "My, um, girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you." Astrid said, a little nervous about the sudden meeting with his mother.

"The Hofferson's girl?"

Astrid nodded.

"Your father did say he wanted you to end up with the Hofferson's baby girl."

"What?" The couple said in unison.

* * *

_"If you will marry me!" _Stoick, Valka and Gobber sang, the song coming to a close.

It was amazing to see them sing and be so jolly. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, his arm draped over her shoulder. "I've never seen dad so happy."

"I know, and being able to witness this was.. wonderful."

"That'll be us one day, milady."

She playfully punched his arm. "I hope so! Unless you've got your eye on another girl."

"Absolutely not." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

They looked back at Stoick and Valka. The chief was on his knee, asking her to be his wife again. HIccup held Astrid's hand and walked towards them.

"We could be a family," Stoick said as he draped his arm over his son and smiled at both Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid felt a little out of place but was grateful that he considered her as part of the family.

Toothless pushed Valka and Stoick caught her, both laughing as she petted Toothless.

She looked at them. "Yes."

And in that moment, the Haddock family was reunited… for a few moments.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! :D**


	21. Insatiable

**A/N: So the next few drabbles were written when I was so sleepy, so I apologize in advanced for any embarrassing mistakes and errors I will and have already made.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt/s:**

- "Toothless disturbs the newly weds Hiccstrid early morning make out, by jumping on roof like always," sent by edwardelric108.

- "May you write about Astrid in Hiccup's shirt...i think Hiccup will go head over heals seeing Astrid in his shirt/tunic," sent by greenshade15.

- "can you do one where Astrid doesn't have any clean clothes and borrows Hiccup's," sent by truthfulchange on Tumblr.

**Summary: **It's the day after their wedding, and they were enjoying each other's company until Astrid was reminded of their busy schedule.

**Rated: **T

* * *

**Insatiable**

He looked at his wife's face as she was sound asleep, putting back strands of her hair behind her ear. It was the day after their wedding, and he felt amazing. He could finally call her Mrs. Haddock, and he couldn't be happier about that.

He felt her move, her brows were furrowed before she opened them. She yawned. "Hm?" Her eyes locked with his and a smile graced her lips. "You're awake already?"

"Well, good morning to you, too, Mrs. Haddock," he said as he moved closer to kiss her neck. "Isn't it a fine morning?"

She laughed. "Why, yes, it is, Mr. Haddock… Which means that it's almost time for us to fly our dragons." She sat up. "Daily morning flight, remember?"

"Hm," he rubbed his chin. "We could skip for today."

She gave him a questioning look. "Toothless won't be too happy about that, babe."

"He can wait, right?" He sat up, as well. The back of his hand was caressing her cheek. "And we just got married, so we have plenty of time to do this." He kissed her on the lips, his finger on her chin as he deepened it.

"Mm," she moaned into the kiss, tilting her head. Then, she remember that they had something planned that day. She broke the kiss. "Babe, don't we have that-"

"It can wait," he said.

"But it's important." She pouted, turning her back on him and putting her feet on the ground. She bent down to grab his tunic that was on the floor and put it on, covering her exposed body. She stood up.

He stared at her as she stood up wearing his tunic, an amused smile on his face. "I'm even happier to know that I get to wake up to this everyday."

Astrid giggled. "Now, slow down there, dragon. I wanna be able to walk."

"We can schedule when you can or can't."

She gasped. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, what has happened to you?" She asked as she was back beside the bed.

"You happened."

She smiled as she crawled on the bed, her face inches away from his. "Well, then, congratulations."

They were about to share another kiss when they heard a loud thump from the roof. Hiccup groaned.

"See? I told you we need to get going," his wife said as she gave him a peck on the lips and stood back up.

"But- but-"

"Hiccup," she warned.

"Fine." He said as he stood up from the bed muttering, "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

"Oh, Gods, my husband has become insatiable."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! :D**


	22. The Kiss

**A/N: I am back! Okay, I have to close requests as of today because I am overwhelmed by so many amazing prompts and requests here and on Tumblr, so until I can finish most of them, I won't be accepting more requests. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"Could you write about Hiccup and Astrid's first real kiss," sent by whatever-fangirl on Tumblr.

**Summary: **Hiccup and Astrid, with their dragons, flew to the cove to have some time to themselves, away from the busy life at Berk. Of course, being teenagers, they finally share their first intimate kiss. Set somewhere after D:DOB.

**Rated: **T

* * *

**The Kiss**

It was a windy afternoon in Berk, and the sun had been covered by the clouds. It was in one of these types of days that Hiccup and Astrid, on their beloved dragons, flew to the cove to enjoy some peace and quiet on such a cool day.

The two were sitting next to each other, staring at the water with their hands intertwined. It had been a while since they've had alone time. It was always them and the rest of the riders. Astrid was glad they found time for just the two of them, with their dragons, of course.

"What's on your mind?" Hiccup asked, his head turning to his mate.

She blinked, looking back at him. A gentle smile graced her lips. "Nothing. I'm just happy we finally have time for ourselves."

Sure, they do go on adventures outside the Viking map and find new land, but for a few weeks, they both had been busy with Berk Dragon Academy and helping out at the forge. She didn't wanna sound desperate, but she missed just being with him.

Hiccup smiled, as well, trying to stop himself from grinning. He had missed their alone time, too, and he loved hearing that she felt the same way. Their relationship always made him wonder. Just a few years ago, nobody liked him, and he was just pining away for the Hofferson from afar. Now, they were inseparable… If they didn't have their duties.

They knew they couldn't stay away from their responsibilities. They were definitely not like that, and they never will.

"Well, I'm just as happy as you are, milady."

She leaned in, closing her eyes, and gave him a quick peck on his lips. It always gave her such a wonderful feeling, and she loved feeling that way. Even a kiss as short as that was close to making her stomach fill with butterflies.

He stared into her eyes. She had a glint in them. Gods forbid, it made him want to jump and cheer that he did end up with the girl of his dreams. The others hadn't notice yet, but they were, in fact, together. Maybe they were just so subtle for them not too notice, or the others just didn't notice. Either way, he was thankful that nobody else knew, for the moment.

"Do you want someone to paint a portrait of me?" She joked, noticing how he never stopped staring at her.

"Uh, I, er, you know. I- it's just," he stuttered, a drop of sweat falling down from his forehead.

Astrid laughed.

Her eyes widened, slightly, as she felt something on her lips and cheek. His hand cupped her right cheek as he kissed her in a slow but passionate way. His other hand was on her waist, keeping her in place.

She sat still. She didn't see it coming. Slowly, her eyes closed as she kissed him back just as passionately. Her arms looped around his neck, tilting her head as she did so to deepen the kiss.

They've kissed before, giving out a peck or two to each other, but this was the first time they ever _really_ kissed. It felt different to both of them but in such a good way. She felt his tongue poke her teeth, asking her permission to enter. Opening her mouth, their tongues met in a battle for dominance.

Toothless and Stormfly just stared at their riders, confused at what they were doing. The dragons shared a look as if asking each other if they were in the middle of mating. Their heads tilted as their focus went back to the two.

Astrid moved positions. She went from sitting beside him to sitting on his lap, straddling him. Her hands were now cupping his cheeks as his one hand moved to her waist, as well. He heard her moan into the kiss, and he had hoped he was doing alright.

"Hiccup!"

The two break away from the kiss, their eyes widening when hearing Stoick's voice roar through the forest. He was close and was looking for his son.

Hiccup sighed. "W-well, alone time is over."

Astrid nodded. "Yeah…" She bit her lip, looking at him. "I should probably get off of you before your dad gets here."

"Mm-hm."

She awkwardly got off of his lap, both standing up after.

"So… That kiss."

"That was _the_ kiss."

They smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it and have a wonderful day! Prompts/ Requests are closed, at the moment.**


	23. Same to You

**A/N: I am back! Okay, I have to close requests as of today because I am overwhelmed by so many amazing prompts and requests here and on Tumblr, so until I can finish most of them, I won't be accepting more requests. :D **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"Astrid badly hurts her ankle, and being Astrid, insists she can walk it off. Hiccup basically carries her to get it x-rayed," sent by wombatking on Tumblr.

**Summary: **Basically, the prompt itself. UwU Modern AU

**Rated: **K

* * *

**Same to You**

"Astrid!" She heard him yell from the bleachers as she clutched her ankle. She was on the ground, thinking she may have twisted her ankle after kicking the ball.

Hiccup knelt beside her, worriedly looking at his girlfriend who was in pain. "Astrid, are you okay?"

"Babe, does it look like I'm okay," she hissed in pain. Turning, she slowly got up, gritting her teeth. She was hopping on one leg, trying to balance herself.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked, almost yelling, as he stood up.

"I'm just going to get this checked at the nurse's office."

"You can't hop all the way to the nurse's office!" He exclaimed. "You're going to hurt yourself more."

"It's fine, Hiccup," she replied. She was already swaying side to side just standing on one leg. How was she going to get to the clinic?

He sighed as he placed his one hand behind her knee, the other behind her shoulders, and carried the blonde. "You say you're fine, but I'm not taking any chances."

She yelped as she felt his hands on her, carrying her. "Hiccup, I don't need to be carried."

"Milady, please."

She hated it when he called her that. It always made her shut up and listen to him because she _loved_ hearing it. Pouting, she put her hands on his neck. "It's just a twisted ankle, babe."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, tell me that when you lose a foot."

She pressed her lips together, keeping quiet. He just had to remind her about it. Hiccup used to play soccer all the time in high school, but after a horrible car accident, he lost his left leg. He, now, had a metal leg to help him walk, but he knew he couldn't really play anymore. It's not that he didn't want to. He just… couldn't.

They received stares from different students in the hallway. Some looked worried, and some didn't give a damn. Everyone knew about their relationship. They've been dating ever since high school, and some people envied them for being able to keep such a stable relationship for years and even through college.

They were close to the clinic as Hiccup finally said something. "You know I don't like seeing you in pain."

She looked at him. "Same to you."

He chuckled. "Then, do me a favor and don't make me worry so much."

"And I repeat, same to you." She smiled.

They walked inside the clinic, the door opened by a fellow student. Even though Astrid didn't like to be babied, she had to admit. She loved it when Hiccup would so desperately want to help her… Because she'd do the same for him. They both knew that.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it and have a wonderful day! Prompts/ Requests are closed, at the moment. :D**


	24. Matched

**A/N: I am back! Okay, I have to close requests as of today because I am overwhelmed by so many amazing prompts and requests here and on Tumblr, so until I can finish most of them, I won't be accepting more requests. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"Can you write a prompt where Astrid and Hiccup are 20 (like in the movie) but they haven't met each other until they find each other while dancing to Stoick and Valka's song," sent by budder24 on Tumblr.

**Summary: **Stoick never died, and Valka came home to Berk after defeating Drago. Astrid is part of another tribe on another island and her family was invited to the celebration. Hiccup couldn't get his eyes off of her. AU

**Rated: **K

* * *

**Matched**

Everyone was overjoyed. The long lost wife of the chief had come home and the Haddock family was whole once again. This called for a grand feast. The villagers were having fun, talking to one another and talking to guests who have arrived from different islands just for the occasion. Stoick invited a few friends from his past to celebrate with the village, including the Hofferson family. The Hofferson's used to Berkians until they left due to a feud that was now resolved. There were talks of them rejoining the village soon.

Hiccup was scratching Toothless's head as he noticed a blonde beauty across the hall. Her hair was in a side braid, leaving her bangs and a few strands of hair. She was currently petting a Deadly Nadder. The two were getting along.

Toothless nudged his rider, giving him a confused look. Hiccup laughed nervously as he continued scratching his head.

Suddenly, Stoick's booming voice was heard. "Everyone," he called. "We've been through quite a lot, but now it's the time to be a complete village."

The people cheered and danced as music started playing the tune of Stoick and Valka's song. The couple stood up and sang along.

Hiccup stared at everyone on their feet, laughing, dancing and singing. It made him feel glad that everything was finally in place.s parents pulled him onto the floor, making him stand and dance with everybody else. He did so and got lost in the merry-making, bumping into someone.

_"If you will marry me!" _Everybody else sang.

"Oh, I am so sorry," he said as he looked into the eyes of the person he had bumped into. He realized it was the same blonde girl he had been looking at earlier.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "It's fine. It's totally fine."

He began to feel nervous and was wondering why. "Uh, so… So who are you?" He stuttered.

"I'm Astrid Hofferson," she replied. "And you are?"

_'So that's her name, huh? Divine beauty. Quite fitting,' _he thought. "Oh, my name's Hiccup."

"Ah, the oh-so famous Dragon Master," she teased.

"People actually call me that?" He asked, receiving a nod from Astrid.

"Yeah, well. If it makes you feel any better, I prefer Hiccup." She bit her lip, trying to surpress a laugh.

"Well, then, you'd be the first."

They both smiled at each other. That night, they found themselves talking to nobody else but each other. He even helped her with getting a dragon. She named her Stormfly, the Deadly Nadder she had been petting earlier that night. Somehow the two were attracted, and they didn't regret bumping into each other on that fateful night because they found their match.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hope you liked it and have a wonderful day! Prompts/ Requests are closed, at the moment.**


	25. Hang On

**A/N: I am back! Okay, I have to close requests as of today because I am overwhelmed by so many amazing prompts and requests here and on Tumblr, so until I can finish most of them, I won't be accepting more requests. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"A scene where Astrid is badly hurt, like close to death, and Hiccup is super worried," sent by berserkdragon on Tumblr.

**Summary: **While out looking for new lands, the two got attack by pirates. Hiccup went out unscathed, but Astrid wasn't so lucky. He hurriedly flew back, with Toothless and Stormfly, to Berk to get her help. His heart couldn't take it if he lost her, too.

**Rated: **K

* * *

**Hang On**

"Just hang on, m'lady."

It was raining hard. The clouds were close to a black and thunder and lightning were present. He hurriedly carried his beloved to his dragon and flew off. Astrid laid unconscious on Hiccup's arms, the side of her stomach bleeding profusely.

They were attacked by pirates while they were exploring new land, and she was stabbed, by one of them, from behind. She fell immediately after that. Hiccup rushed to her side and managed to escape. He didn't care for them. All he wanted was for her to be okay.

Stormfly flew close to them, also worried for her rider. The dragons flew as fast as they could back to Berk, wanting no time to be wasted. Toothless looked up to his rider who was currently staring at his mate, looking very worried and angry. Hiccup wasn't the type to always get angry, but when he did, he looked like a different person.

He stared at her, shaking her, doing anything he could so she would wake up. There was no way he would ever let her slip away from him like that. It was a nightmare. He laid his head on her chest, checking for pulse. He heard a heartbeat, but it was faint. "Toothless, faster, bud!" He urged the Night Fury.

He placed back her bangs behind her ear. "M'lady, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand," he said softly, tears threatening to fall. She didn't move. "M'lady, please. Just hang on."

She still didn't move. "This is my fault," he cursed under his breath. "I shoudn't have brought you there."

They were nearing Berk, the island now in view. The dragons flew faster upon seeing it. They landed by the forge, knowing that Gothi, Gobber and Valka were there. Hiccup cried for help. The three rushed when they heard the young Chief's voice.

"Astrid, she-" Hiccup couldn't finish. He just went inside the forge and told them what had happened. Gothi immediately went to work.

Valka saw how distraught her son looked and patted his back. "She'll be fine, son."

"How would we know that?" He questioned softly. "If only I didn't leave her side."

"Son, don't think so negatively. You know she is stronger than that."

He nodded, biting his lower lip. Tears fell and rolled down his cheek. His mother brought him to an embrace, patting the back of his had. "She can't- I don't think I can-"

"Shh, son. She'll be fine." She didn't know for sure. His tears rolled on.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it and have a wonderful day! Prompts/ Requests are closed, at the moment.**


	26. Sadness and Anger

**A/N: I am back! Okay, I have to close requests as of today because I am overwhelmed by so many amazing prompts and requests here and on Tumblr, so until I can finish most of them, I won't be accepting more requests. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"Can you do a drabble about when Astrid and the gang were on drago's ship, and drago did succeed in killing the riders (even Astrid) and when Hiccup confronts Drago at the battle, drago brags about how he killed Astrid with his own hands just to see Hiccup's reaction," sent by an Anon on Tumblr.

**Summary: **Basically the prompt itself. :D

**Rated: **T

* * *

**Sadness and Anger**

"Clever boy," Drago said. "Just as clever as one of the dragon riders my men captured earlier today."

Hiccup's eyes widen upon hearing about this girl. "D-dragon riders?"

"Why yes. One blonde haired, blue eyed little girl was rather feisty when she was bragging about the _"Dragon Master." _Well, that was before I.." He laughed.

Hiccup's brows furrow in anger. "You _what_?"

Drago looked at him, his brow raised. "Do you happen to be close with her?"

"What did you do to her?" He repeated, his teeth gritting after saying it.

"Oh, the usual." He looked at his staff. "I gave her a few bruises and wounds here and there." He walked closer to him.

"Where is she?" He growled.

"Probably at the bottom of the ocean with your friends by now." Drago smirked.

Hiccup's eyes showed the anger boiling inside of him. "You're lying."

"Am I? Would you like to go and check?" He turned to the sea front. "Be my guest." His brows furrowed.

"She's not dead," he hissed. "She better not be."

"Oh, but the blood I got on my hands and clothes from ripping her head clean off her shoulders say otherwise." He showed him the stains that were left on his cloak.

Hiccup's eyes widen. _'Everyone… Astrid…' _He was pained and fuming. "No! You did not-"

"Do you want a detailed story?"

"They were my friends! She is… She was…"

"Ah, your lover…" Drago cackled. "Well, love always ends in death, anyway."

He was not going to lose to this monster. He hopped back on Toothless, telling him to attack. _'No… He can't be reasoned with. I don't want to reason with him. Not after what he did.'_

_'Fishlegs…' _They flew up, shooting at Drago.

_'Ruff and Tuff…' _The Bewilderbeast turns to Toothless. Drago starts yelling, ordering him to control the Night Fury.

_'Snotlout…' _Hiccup rips off a part of his pants and covers Toothless's eyes, helping him block out the Alpha.

_'Astrid…' _He yelled out a battle cry as Toothless began challenging the Alpha. Drago got on the Bewilderbeast, telling him to fight back.

_'Astrid!' _Toothless's scales glow blue as the cloth gets off from his eyes, Roaring at the Bewilderbeast as different dragons move to his side.

"Astrid!" Tears rolled off Hiccup's cheek as the dragons attacked all at once.

_ …__Silence…._

_ …__Sadness…_

_ …__Pain…._

_ …__Tears…_

_ …__Destruction…_

_**...DARKNESS...**_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it and have a wonderful day! Prompts/ Requests are closed, at the moment.**


	27. Always

**A/N: I am back! Okay, I have to close requests as of today because I am overwhelmed by so many amazing prompts and requests here and on Tumblr, so until I can finish most of them, I won't be accepting more requests. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt/s: **

- "It's heavily implied in HTTYD2 that Hiccup and Astrid are soon to be an official couple. I wonder how they originally got engaged," sent by an Cottonmouth25 via Review.

- "Can you please do a oneshot about astrid trying to get hiccup to dance with her but he says no because there's no music," sent by creativebear234 via Review.

**Summary: **Hiccup and Astrid went to the Cove one night to spend some time together. She noticed that he looked a bit bothered and asked him to dance with her. He didn't want to but did so anyway. The reason for his nervousness? He was about to ask her a very important question.

**Rated: **T

* * *

**Always**

The two, along with their dragons, have just landed in the Cove. A quiet, secluded place ffrom all the hustle and bustle Berk was preparing for. It was only a few more days until Snoggletog, and the couple decided to take a breather in the same place their views of each other had changed.

Hiccup brought a blanket, thinking that the chilly weather might make his lover cold, and placed it on the spot beside him. Sitting down, he patted the same spot and beckoned her to sit, as well.

It was a few hours into the night, the moon and the stars were their only sources of light. Well, that and the fire their dragons had just started. Astrid sat beside her boyfriend, her hand on his shoulder.

"Mm, a blanket," she said. "Came prepared?" She looked at him, a teasing smile on her lips.

"With you, I always have to," he replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. His hand was on the side of her head, pressing her lightly onto his shoulder.

They sat there, staring at the evening sky in silence. He hoped she didn't notice that he was a little nervous that night. His hands were a bit shaky and his mind was clogging up with different scenarios of a certain screw up. That night, he was going to ask for her hand in marriage. Of course, he had asked her parents beforehand and gave them the needed gifts in exchange for their daughter's hand, but he didn't tell her that he did. He wanted it to be a surprise. He even asked her parents if they'd keep it quiet until he asked her. They happily obliged

It wasn't all the nervousness that the butterflies in his stomach gave. There was still a possibility that she didn't want to marry him. That thought alone made him shake in horror. What if he made a mistake? What if he just ruined their relationship?

Astrid felt him shaking. She also felt a drop of his sweat fall on her cheek. She wiped it off and looked at him, curiously and worriedly. "Babe, are you okay?"

He jumped. "Uh, what? You hate me?" She raised a brow. He faked a cough. "I mean, yes, m'lady?"

"Babe, you're acting weird." She paused. "Well, weirder."

He sighed. His nerves were getting the best of him. "Oh, no. It was nothing."

"I won't press you on it." She sighed. Placing her hand on his chest, she gave him a loving look. "But know that I'm always here if you need anything, okay?"

He looked at her and nodded. He knew that. He always did. He shouldn't be worrying about it too much.

To clear the air, she stood up and offered a hand to help him up. "Dance with me?"

He raised a brow. "What?"

"Dance with me," she repeated, sounding a little adamant.

"But there's no music."

"It doesn't matter." She shrugged.

"Astrid, no."

"Come on, babe~"

Sighing, he looked confused yet amused as he held her hand and stood up. There was no way to stop her once she made up her mind. His hands moved to her waist as hers were at the back of his neck. She placed her head on his shoulder, eyes closed. They moved slowly, taking in each other's warmth while the night's breeze chilled them.

She wondered what went over him earlier. She didn't want to keep asking him about it because it seemed to bother him. Still, it didn't stop her from being curious. Her parents also seemed that way that morning. They looked like they wanted to say something but held it back. Her thoughts were interrupted once she heard Hiccup's voice.

"M'lady?" He asked softly.

"Mm-hm?" She replied, eyes still closed. She loved the feeling of his breath on her neck.

"W… What do you think of marriage?" He sounded nervous again.

Her eyes opened. "Marriage?"

"Y-you know…" He coughed.

She pressed her lips together. "I don't think it's necessary."

He drew back. "What?"

Raising a brow, she replied, "Well, it's just that I don't think it needs to be on paper to seal the deal when it comes to love. If two people really want to be together, they don't have to write it down."

He was sweating again. This time, profusely.

"But I still love the idea of planning and preparing a wedding. The paper part is the only thing that I think people could go without. The rest of it I love."

"Really?" He stopped sweating, a bright smile on his face

She nodded. "Why?"

"Gods, Astrid you scared me there for a second."

She raised a brow.

"Ahem," he coughed. "M'lady, Astrid Hofferson." He took her hands and held them in his own. "I've been wanting to a-ask you this for a while, now. I.. I've already asked your parents, and I just wanted to know if you… Uh… If you.."

"If I…?"

"If you would… marry me?" He smiled, nervously.

She stood there, awed. After a few moments, she punched his arm.

"Ow! What the- Why did you do that?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask me!" She said as she tackled him to the ground in an embrace.

He laughed. "Y-you have?"

She nodded. "I know I said I didn't like the whole paper part of marriage, but you should know that with you, I'd go through anything."

"Even the paper part?"

"Even the paper part."

He hugged her back, just as tightly, and they rolled, switching their positions. Hiccup was now on top of the blonde. "I take that as a yes?"

"You bet." They smiled at each other, both leaning in as they sealed the deal of their love, not needing a contract to do it.

They broke apart from the kiss. "I've already told your parents, by the way."

"So that's why they looked like they were hiding something."

"I just wanted to ask you first before telling everyone else about it."

"Hiccup, you don't need to do that. I'm always here for you."

He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it and have a wonderful day! Prompts/ Requests are closed, at the moment.**


	28. Braid

**A/N: I am back! Okay, I have to close requests as of today because I am overwhelmed by so many amazing prompts and requests here and on Tumblr, so until I can finish most of them, I won't be accepting more requests. :D**

**Wrote this ahead of a few others because of the popular demand. XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt/s:**

- "Astrid braiding Hiccups's hair," sent by Three Anons on Tumblr.

- "The first time Astrid braids Hiccup's hair," sent by RaiynetheHedgehog via Review.

- "I too wanna read about the braid thing," sent by edwardelric108 vie Review.

- "Can you do one where Astrid does his first braid, please," sent by HiccupHaddockLover via Review.

- "Can I have some hiccstrid fluff pls," sent by an Anon on Tumblr.

**Summary: **Hiccup just got home after a long day, and Astrid's there to help him relax. They tease each other, and she does his hair. He doesn't seem to like it all that much.

**Rated: **T

* * *

**Braid**

"Ugh," he groaned as he slammed the door behind him and slumped onto the chair on his desk. Hiccup have just arrived home after a long day in the forge, trying to figure out a fire prevention plan to ensure less fires in Berk.

She looked at him from where she sat, his bed. It was no surprise she'd be there. It was there usual routine now. She would show up at his house before he gets home to help him relax after a long day's work. Even Stoick had gotten used to it. In fact, he suggested it. He saw how tired his son would look after a working day and decided to ask Astrid, whom he calls his future daughter-in-law, to be there just before he arrives home.

"Babe," She said as she walked to where he sat and hugged him from behind his neck. "You shouldn't over-work yourself."

Toothless was already fast-asleep when she approached his rider. The dragon, too, had been tired from flying all over Berk that same day to help some new dragons riders.

Hiccup looked at her as she drew back from the embrace and walked back to the bed. He knows she knew he was going to follow her there anyway. Sighing, he stood up and did exactly that.

His back was on the headboard, hand wrapped around Astrid's shoulders. Her back was on his chest, her hands fiddling with his hair. It grew longer those past three years, and honestly, it made him look much more attractive than he already did. Most people would say that puberty done Berk's pride well, albeit his physique isn't like what most Vikings would consider manly.

They stayed there in silence. Hiccup didn't know how, but he did relax. Whenever she would be around, he just feels calmer. Most would guess that it's what they feel for each other. The passion they share in what they do, in the village, in the people, in the dragons. There were so many things the couple cared about.

"So," the female spoke. "How was your day?"

He groaned. "Tiring. I still didn't perfect the fire prevention plan. There are still a lot of bugs to work out, and it's driving me insane."

She nodded. "Why don't you ask me for help?"

"I don't want to add more work on you, too. You have to help teach the other villagers on how to ride dragons, and you still have training for the races and for combat, so I didn't want to stress you, too."

"Hiccup, you know I can handle it. Plus, I also don't like seeing you all slumped in work. I know you've been wanting to explore the world."

"How-"

"Babe, you talk in your sleep," she said, smiling. "It's cute."

His eyes widen slightly. "What do I say?"

"Oh, nothing." She giggled.

"M'lady…"

"It's nothing!"

"You sure?"

She stifled another laugh before faking a cough, regaining her composure. "Hm… Well, you did say something about _my eyes being the deep ocean, drowning you in them_."

He slapped his forehead.

"And my hair being_ more valuable than gold_." She flipped her braid off her shoulders.

"Gods, did I really say all those cheesy things?"

She nodded, chuckling. "Yes, but they were still sweet… Sickeningly sweet, but I still loved it."

"When that happens again, please put a sock in my mouth."

"No, I won't. I like hearing how_ I'm the sun of your dark days._" She laughed.

"Thor, help me," he said as he stroked her back, up and down.

She smiled, continuing with playing with his hair. Her two hands began twisting them, making a short braid.

He felt the tug and looked at his girlfriend finishing a braid in his hair. He raised a brow. "What is that?"

"A braid."

"Why is it on my hair?"

"It looks good, right?"

"Uh," he thought of something to say.

"Come on, it doesn't look that bad," she said. "Keep them on? For me?"

He hated it when she added those two words. He would always push through with it. Sighing, he nodded. "Fine."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she said. "Now, I think you deserve some rest. You've had a long day."

Before she could leave the bed, she was pulled back onto his chest, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. "Hiccup!" She exclaimed.

"What? You've had a long day, as well. You need to rest, too."

"But-"

"I wear the braids. You stay the night."

She sighed. She couldn't refused, and she didn't plan on it.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it and have a wonderful day! Prompts/ Requests are closed, at the moment.**


	29. Pouting

**A/N: Hello! As I've said, updates got slower because I am so busy with school, right now. :\ ****I have to close requests as of today because I am overwhelmed by so many amazing prompts and requests here and on Tumblr, so until I can finish most of them, I won't be accepting more requests. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt:** "A drabble where astrid makes fun of hiccup's sex face," sent by an Anon on Tumblr.

**Summary: **Hiccup just wanted to get work done, but his girlfriend was making it rather difficult.

**Rated: **T

* * *

**Pouting**

"It's not funny," he groaned as he heard his girlfriend giggle from behind him. They were in the forge and were supposed to be helping with making saddles. Astrid, though, was busy laughing about last night.  
"But babe," she cooed as she hugged him from behind. "You've got to admit that you did look funny."

"I wouldn't know, since I can't look at myself." He pouted.

"You're pouting, big baby boo?"

He looked at her, a brow raised. "Big baby boo, really?"

She shrugged. "Hey, I call them as I see them."

"So I look like a 'big baby boo'?"

She squinted her eyes and pouted her lips, an eyebrow raised, imitating Hiccup's face last night. "Yes."

He groaned. "M'lady, please."

She laughed. "Okay. Okay. I'm done."

Sighing in relief, he shook his head. "Finally."

She squeezed herself in between him and his desk, a playful look plastered on her face. "Are you really that bothered by it?"

"What makes you get that idea?" He asked, sarcasm in tone.

Astrid gave him an incredulous look. "Okay, I don't need sarcastic Haddock, right now."

"And I didn't need the impression of my sex face," he huffed.

Chuckling, she placed her hands at the back of his neck. "I didn't know you would get so upset over this. Sorry, babe."

"Sorry won't make everything better…" He pursed his lips.

She rolled her eyes. "Haddork," she said before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Okay, now it's better."

She laughed. "So are you still going to make that face during-"

"M'lady!"

"Okay, okay!"

She didn't stop teasing, but he didn't care because he had to admit she was cute while doing it.

* * *

**A/N: Short, but I hope this works! No accepting new prompts/ requests at the moment. Will be accepting some more soon after I finish the ones I already have received.**


	30. What's to Come

**A/N: Hello! As I've said, updates got slower because I am so busy with school, right now. :\ I have to close requests as of today because I am overwhelmed by so many amazing prompts and requests here and on Tumblr, so until I can finish most of them, I won't be accepting more requests. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt:** "Hiccup and Astrid take their first born child to meet the other dragon riders and their dragons, as well," sent by an Anon on Tumblr.

**Summary: **It was time for the rest of the village to finally see the chief and his wife's new born daughter.

**Rated: **T

* * *

**What's to Come**

"Careful with her head," she said, her hand on her husband's shoulder.

Hiccup was holding their baby girl in his arms, not wanting to hurt their precious little Erica. "Y-yeah. It's just… I haven't held her for this long before."

It had only been a few weeks since Astrid had given birth, and it was time to introduce her to the other people and dragons. Astrid had stayed at home resting after the delivery, and she wasn't particularly happy about laying in bed for over a week, but Hiccup managed to calm her down.

"Try bearing her in your stomach for nine months," she joked.

"I don't think she would be able to handle all this raw vikingness." He smirked at her causing her to let out a chuckle.

They were on their way to the rest of the riders to finally introduce their little girl. The rest of them were busy with preparing for the races and helping out in the academy, so they didn't have a lot of time to see the couple and the addition to the Haddock family.

Arriving outside of the Great Hall with Toothless and Stormfly in tow, the eyes of the villagers there were immediately on them. Cheers and smiles were heard all around, for they now see the heiress to Berk's throne.

"My! She is adorable."

"She'll be a fine Berkian!"

"The first female heiress in such a long time. Finally!"

They walked towards the spot where the other riders were, smiling. The rest of the gang, smiled, as well, seeing the new addition.

"Who knew Hiccup would be the first one to start a family?" Snotlout joked.

Years ago, no one would have thought of Hiccup being married to the Hofferson girl, but then again, no one thought that dragons and vikings could live in harmony. Things change, for the better or worse.

Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah," he agreed. "But I'm glad."

Eret walked towards Hiccup and touched the baby's cheek, causing her to smile. "She has Astrid's eyes."

"And Hiccup's hair and face shape!" Fishlegs added.

"How do you guys know? She doesn't have Astrid's eyes. Her eyes are still on her head, duh," Tuffnut stated.

"Yeah! And Hiccup's hair is still on his head," Ruffnut agreed with her twin.

The others just chuckled. Barf's head suddenly peered closer to the little girl in Hiccup's arms, a curious look on its face. The baby looked frightened, her hands moving to cover her eyes.

Astrid caressed her cheek. "Don't worry. Barf won't hurt you."

Erica peeked through her tiny fingers and saw Barf's head tilt. She slowly lifted her hand up, and the dragon touched her hand with its snout.

"Smart baby."

"Well, looks like she got her parents' dragon training skills," Eret said.

Astrid and Hiccup smiled at each other. Their life as a family had just begun, and they couldn't wait for what's to come.

* * *

**A/N: Short, but I hope this works! No accepting new prompts/ requests at the moment. Will be accepting some more soon after I finish the ones I already have received.**


	31. Freezing

**A/N: Hello! As I've said, updates got slower because I am so busy with school, right now. :\ I have to close requests as of today because I am overwhelmed by so many amazing prompts and requests here and on Tumblr, so until I can finish most of them, I won't be accepting more requests. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt:** "Is winter and Hiccup and Astrid went to the cove, but an avalanche blocks astrid in the cold. Hiccup gets her out," sent by an Anon (lorde) on Tumblr.

**Summary: **Cold Astrid is not a happy Astrid. She wanted to get out. It took her boyfriend a while to get Inferno out and escape.

**Rated: **T

* * *

**Freezing**

Two bodies were together in a tight embrace, trying to keep themselves warm. Hiccup and Astrid went to the Cove for their usual alone time with each other and their dragons when suddenly they were snowed in and got separated from the Night Fury and Deadly Nadder.

Their bodies shivered, albeit the warmth they got from each other. They needed to get out, and they needed to get to their dragons quickly.

"B…babe," she stuttered. "I think… we should at least try and find a way out. We've been stuck in for only ten minutes, and I'm getting really worried."

"I know." He reluctantly let go of the embrace and stood up shakily, wobbling as he tried to get up from his prosthetic. "But how do you think we could get out?"

She groaned as she stood up, as well, her arms folding above her chest. "If only we had some source of heat or-"

"Heat!" He interrupted her. Bending down to a metal contraption he attached to his flight suit.

She raised a brow, confused. "Hiccup, what's that?"

"It's this thing I've been working o-on."

"Which would be?"

A click was heard before he dropped the metal onto the floor and ran to the other side, pulling Astrid along with him. Suddenly, Hideous Zippleback gas appeared and an explosion occurred shortly after. There was finally a way out.

"Yes! Hah! It works!" Hiccup cheered, fist pumping into the air.

Astrid stood there, jaw dropped. "Wh-"

"I've been working on this weapon to help us whe-"

"Babe, you had that the entire time and decided to wait until ten minutes after to use it?!"

"Uh," he stammered. "I guess..?"

"And how, per se, did you forget you had that?"

"Uh…"

She punched his arm. "We were - still are freezing!"

"Hey, I was caught in the moment!"

"Caught in the..?" She stopped mid-sentence. "Babe, you know we cuddle back at home, too."

"Yeah, but this was a different scenario."

She gave him an incredulous look before sighing. "I swear, Hiccup, you're unpredictable."

"Why, thank you." He bowed causing her to giggle. "Still cold, m'lady?"

"Yes," she replied. "Now, let's get out of here before my body turns blue."

"You'd still look amazing."

She shook her head as she laughed, kissing him on the lips before leading the way out.

* * *

**A/N: Short, but I hope this works! No accepting new prompts/ requests at the moment. Will be accepting some more soon after I finish the ones I already have received.**


	32. Slumber

**A/N: Hello! As I've said, updates got slower because I am so busy with school, right now. :\ I have to close requests as of today because I am overwhelmed by so many amazing prompts and requests here and on Tumblr, so until I can finish most of them, I won't be accepting more requests. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt:** "during a meeting at the great hall, astrid falls asleep and hiccup carries her in HIS bed," sent by an Anon (lorde/ emma) on Tumblr.

**Summary: **Carrying his fiancee to his home to let her rest, Hiccup is grateful that he had managed to be with such a wonderful woman who loved him just as much as he loved her.

**Rated: **T

* * *

**Slumber**

"I'm sorry that we have to finish the meeting tomorrow," Hiccup said apologetically as he carried his fiancee bridal style. She had fallen asleep during the meeting of Berk's council, and he decided to continue the meeting tomorrow.

"Ah, it's not a problem, chief," a council member replied. "This wasn't the first time it happened."

He nodded. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow."

The other council members waved as they got on their dragons and flew back home. Gobber didn't attend the meeting due to his busy schedule at the forge, making more saddles.

Hiccup decided to just walk home, since the chief's humble abode wasn't too far from the Great Hall. He told Toothless and Stormfly to follow him as he lead the way back home with his lover in his arms.

He knew she was tired, but she just wouldn't admit it. Astrid was just as stubborn as he was. She was basically running around the village the whole day and had training to do to top it all off. He didn't know how she could handle it, but still, her perseverance and hard work always made him feel like he was falling in love with her all over again.

Each step he took, a few strands of her hair would gently fall onto her face, covering a small portion of it. Her lips were slightly parted, and her breathing was steady. He smiled softly at the sight of his lady looking so peaceful, so calm.

'How did I get so lucky to be with you?' He asked himself as he kicked the front door of his home open and walked in. Stormfly took to her stable and Toothless walked inside with his rider, closing the door with his tail.

Quietly walking up the stairs to his room, he pushed the door open with his back and entered. He laid her down on his bed, gently laying her head. He looked at her with such admiration as he carefully put stray strands of her hair back behind her ear.

The fact that she stood by him no matter what the circumstance always made him stop and ponder on how they've managed to get so far in their relationship. The road was definitely not smooth. They've had their share of fights and near break-up situations, but looking back at all those, he shook his head. It didn't matter. They've gone through so much as a couple and as individuals. Their lives had changed in just a few years. Gone was the unappreciated loser, and gone was the aspiring dragon killer. Now it was Hiccup, and Astrid.

He caressed her cheek with the back of his palm, a soft smile appearing. "I love you."

She stirred, her closed eyes squinting. Hiccup chuckled seeing her. He thought it was the cutest thing. Leaning in, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and was about to walk away when he felt a hand grab his wrist, preventing him to move any further.

"Where are you going?" Astrid asked, tired.

He sat back down by the edge of the bed, her hand still on his wrist. "I was just going to check on some paperw-"

"Babe, you keep telling me I over-work myself, but in all honesty, that'd be you," she said. "It's late. I know you're exhausted."

He sighed before giving her a lopsided grin. "Alright, m'lady."

She scooted and left space for him to lay in. He laid beside her, his hand wrapped around her shoulders and her head on his shoulder, hands placed on top of his chest. He rubbed her back, up and down.

"You were awake?"

"Well, I was asleep. I just woke up because something felt missing."

He raised a brow.

"You." She kissed his lips. "Now, let's get to sleep."

He kissed her back. "Good night, love."

She smiled before closing her eyes. "Good night."

They drifted off into slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Not accepting new prompts/ requests at the moment. Will be accepting some more soon after I finish the ones I already have received.**


	33. Lost Count

**A/N: Hello! As I've said, updates got slower because I am so busy with school, right now. :\ I have to close requests as of today because I am overwhelmed by so many amazing prompts and requests here and on Tumblr, so until I can finish most of them, I won't be accepting more requests. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt:** "Can you write something about hiccup and astrid painting each others face for the dragon race," sent by an Anon on Tumblr.

**Summary: **They were supposed to hurry and get their face paint on, but instead, they do something else.

**Rated: **T

* * *

**Lost Count**

I felt his warm hand carefully apply the paint onto my cheek, his other hand cupping the other. His mouth pursed in concentration as he moved his finger upward to get the shape right.

It was a fairly cool day in Berk. Winter was approaching, but that didn't stop us from going through with the race. Plus, no one wanted to stop us. Everybody loved watching the races. Every single race made them shudder in anticipation and wonder who would win. Most bets were on me and my dorky boyfriend who was now turning to get more paint.

"Babe, we can't keep them waiting just to get our face paint done," I told him, my hands on my hips.

It's been a few months since Berk had been attacked by Drago Bludvist and his Bewilderbeast, and things have been going quite well. Valka, Hiccup's mother, had been accepted back into the village with open arms… And a celebration.

"I know," he replied, walking back towards me with a new bottle of paint in hand. He placed it on the table beside us and continued finishing up my face paint. "But we wouldn't want m'lady to look any less beautiful than she does."

I rolled my eyes, playfully punching his arm. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Haddock."

Albeit Hiccup's busy schedule, he still found time for friends and family. It made me happy that he did all he could to make sure he didn't take too much time away from his loved ones.

"It's not flattery, it's appreciation." He smiled.

"Uh-huh," I said, sarcasm in tone, putting some paint on my fingers and started painting his face to save time.

He raised a brow, his finger drawing back from my face. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure we won't be late."

He smirked. "And how am I going to be certain that you aren't painting a bunny on my face?"

I feigned hurt, gasping to add dramatic effect. "You don't trust me?"

He chuckled as he continued finishing up my face paint. I saw a mischievous look in his eye and raised a brow. What's he thinking?

Before I had a chance to voice out my question, I felt his finger on my lip, leaving paint on it. "Hiccup!"

"Blue lips suit you, m'lady," he joked.

Joining his game, I ran my fingers across his forehead, leaving a trail of red paint on it. "Looking a little feverish, babe."

He shook his head, amused. "It's on."

We ran around the room with our fingers out, trying to get paint on each other. Suddenly, I felt his arm wrap around my waist, keeping me in place. I didn't try and break away. In all honesty, I didn't want to.

"Got you."

"And what are you going to do?" I gave him a smirk.

Shaking his head, he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. He tilted his head, deepening our lip lock as I wrapped an arm around his neck, kissing back with just as much passion and need.

For a moment, I totally forgot that we had a race to get to, and lost my care for it. Hiccup and I have won numerous times already. Might as well give the others a shot, even though I know Snotlout and Fishlegs would just give their sheep to Rufffnut and Tuffnut. The female twin would try and get some sheep in Eret's basket, and Eret would be the only one (and Tuffnut, even though his sister want to aim it to Eret's basket) to try and win for himself.

I felt my behind press against the table as Hiccup's free hand began caressing my cheek.

"Hiccup, Astrid, the race will start any-" Before we could go any further, the door opened to reveal his mother. Hearing her voice, we broke apart quickly.

Valka stood there with her arms enveloped above her chest, an amused smile on her face. "You two did more than just play around with paint, huh?"

"M-m-mom!" Hiccup stammered as I pressed my lips together and looked down at the ground, hoping it would swallow me whole. "What are you doing here?"

"To remind you about the race, but it looks like you had something more important to do," she said, her arms falling to her sides. "Should I tell them you two can't make it?"

Hiccup and I shared a look before he turned back to his mother. "…Maybe?"

I slapped my hand onto my forehead. "Maybe?" I said to him in a loud whisper. He just shrugged,

We could hear Valka's laughter as we turned to face her. "Alright, then. Continue with whatever you two were doing." With that, she left.

"How many times have we been walked in on?"

He shrugged again. "Lost count."

* * *

**A/N: Not accepting new prompts/ requests at the moment. Will be accepting some more soon after I finish the ones I already have received.**


	34. Beach Date

**A/N: Hello! As I've said, updates got slower because I am so busy with school, right now. :\ I have to close requests as of today because I am overwhelmed by so many amazing prompts and requests here and on Tumblr, so until I can finish most of them, I won't be accepting more requests.**

**Guys, when I say I'm not accepting prompts, at the moment, I mean it... :\**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt/s:**

- "Astrid openly teasing Hiccup, at first he's embarrassed but then rolling with it," sent by an Anon on Tumblr.

- "Astrid and hiccup find a new island with wonderful beaches," sent by an Anon on Tumblr.

**Summary: **They were on their daily flight, exploring the world outside the Viking map when they came across an island with beautiful beaches. They decided to land and rest... But they only rested for a few moments.

**Rated: **T

* * *

**Beach Date**

We laid sprawled on the sand. Toothless and Stormfly were behind us, playing around. Astrid and I were just on our daily flight exploration when we came across this beautiful island. Palm trees were on the shore. The water was almost as clear as crystals. We decided to take a breather and land. So far, I'm glad we did.

Her head was on my shoulder as we stared at the clear blue sky, our fingers intertwined. She looked so relaxed. Her braid had loosened and a few strands of her golden locks escaped the tie. I smiled at her.

She, on the other hand, raised a brow. "What?"

"What?" I echoed.

"What are you staring at?"

"Divine beauty." Crap, did I just say that?

She snickered. "You know it," she said, nudging my arm with her shoulder. "And I happen to be with the dorkiest chief Berk has ever had."

"Hey, I'm not dorky."

She rolled her eyes.

"I am not dorky. I am the manliest of men! The viking-est of Vikings!" I joked, sitting up and flexed my (nonexistent) muscles.

She started laughing. "Ah, yes. You are the most muscular man ever."

I feigned hurt, "Do I sense sarcasm?"

She playfully pouted her lips and nodded before laughing again.

"Why, m'lady, you obviously hadn't seen all of me." I smirked.

She bit her lips. "Hm, I'd bet you have much more in store inside your Raw Vikingness. It'd be a shame to keep it… contained." Her hand was now on my chest. Looks like the game has begun, but I wasn't going to let her win today.

With a mischievous look on my face, I placed my arms behind her knees and back and carried her towards the water.

She shrieked, alarmed. "Hiccup, get me down!" She exclaimed empty words.

"What was that? Drop you into the water?"

She laughed. "I swear, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, you are so-"

"Amazing? Handsome?"

"Who knew your ego was so big."

"You did."

"Did you just-"

"Yeah, I went there." I was already knee deep in the water when Toothless and Stormfly began running our way, joining us in the cool water.

"Isn't your prosthetic going to rust?"

"I have extras at home." With that, I let her go. She plopped into the water with a scream.

"Hiccup!" She yelled as she splashed water onto my face.

"Yes?" I laughed.

"Ugh, dork."

Our day went on like that. We played in the water, our dragons pitching in. It was a perfect day to spend with m'lady and my best friend.

* * *

**A/N: Not accepting new prompts/ requests at the moment. Will be accepting some more soon after I finish the ones I already have received.**


	35. Proud

**A/N: Hello! As I've said, updates got slower because I am so busy with school, right now. :\ I have to close requests as of today because I am overwhelmed by so many amazing prompts and requests here and on Tumblr, so until I can finish most of them, I won't be accepting more requests.**

**Guys, when I say I'm not accepting prompts, at the moment, I mean it... :\**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt/s:**

- "Stoick's first time walking in on Hiccup and Astrid doing the do," sent by an Anon on Tumblr.

- "Hiccstrid getting walked in on by Stoick," sent by an Anon on Tumblr.

**Summary: **Stoick woke up one night due to the noise coming from Hiccup's room. Being to exhausted to figure out why, he went up to his room and got the surprise of his life.

**Rated: **T

* * *

**Proud**

I heard a loud scream, waking me up from my well-deserved slumber. It didn't sound like Hiccup, but I'm to exhausted to figure out. I had been working day and night, running around the village to get work done. Being a chief is hard work as it is, and not getting any shut eye isn't making anything get better.

I got up and stifled a yawn. The noise seemed to be coming from Hiccup's room. My son never stops with his new inventions. His contraptions had helped the entire village. There were less fires now thanks to his fire prevention plan. As proud as I am, I can't stand the noise.

"Ah, he never gets enough rest, either," I mumbled as I walked up the stairs to his room. I heard moans and felt the floor rumble. It wasn't strong enough to be an earthquake. I scratched my head as I walked to the door and opened it.

"Son, please keep the noi-"

"Ah!" That scream definitely wasn't my son's.

My eyes opened wide, seeing my son on top of the Hofferson's daughter, Astrid, as they desperately tried to cover their bodies with a blanket. It was obvious now what they had been doing.

"Well…" I said, awkwardly.

"D-dad! W-what are you doing here?"

"I, um, heard the noise and… Yeah."

I could see Astrid desperately trying to cover her face behind Hiccup's arm. I never would have guessed that they had gotten this far in their relationship. A rush of pride ran through my entire body. That's my boy!

"Haha!" I pumped my fist up in triumph.

Hiccup raised his brows in confusion, and Astrid continued to hide her face. What are you doing?"

"What are you saying, son? This is what I've been waiting for!"

"What you've been- what?"

"So, when's the wedding?"

"The w-wedding?"

"You are planning to name your children after your strong father, right, Hiccup?"

"J-just, wait a second!" Astrid said.

"Ah, this is wonderful! A new heir to Berk!"

Hiccup and Astrid groaned. "Dad! Just leave!"

"Ooh! Yes. Mustn't disturb the next rulers of Berk." I winked as I walked out and closed the door. Excitement rushed over me like a wave crashing onto the shore. "My boy's growing up so fast."

I must be the proudest father in Berk.

* * *

**A/N: Not accepting new prompts/ requests at the moment. Will be accepting some more soon after I finish the ones I already have received.**


	36. Lust or Love?

**A/N: Hello! As I've said, updates got slower because I am so busy with school, right now. :\ I have to close requests as of today because I am overwhelmed by so many amazing prompts and requests here and on Tumblr, so until I can finish most of them, I won't be accepting more requests.**

**Guys, when I say I'm not accepting prompts, at the moment, I mean it... :\**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"i have read the "best friends with benefits" hiccstrid drabble (it was perf by the way) so i was wondering if you could do a drabble like how it will lead to this (maybe the evening before this happened their talk or something," sent by whatever-fangirl on Tumblr.

**Summary: **Prequel of the first drabble, Maybe. How Hiccup and Astrid became best friends with benefits.

**Rated: **T for implied sexy time, but, of course, nothing descriptive.

* * *

**Lust or Love?**

"I can't believe him!" Astrid huffed as she paced across her room. Hiccup had asked her what was wrong on the phone, hearing her voice made it clear that she was crying or hurt. She asked him if he could come over, and he did.

Hiccup didn't like seeing her so mad and hurt at the same time, especially over a guy who had just broken her heart. She was dating this guy for almost a year before finding out he had another girlfriend the entire time. She was just his toy for when the other girl wasn't around. He didn't care for her. And it made her feel so stupid for thinking she fell in love with him

She groaned as she sat beside Hiccup on her bed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I've never felt so stupid. I hate this feeling," she said, her voice soft.

Hiccup laid his head gently above hers, rubbing her back to comfort her. "You're not stupid. You're the smartest girl I know." And he was telling the truth. She may have never known, but he, her best friend, had loved her, and by love, it was the romantic love. Of course he had never told her. He thought she would never reciprocate his feelings.

Because she was Astrid, the best female athlete at school, one of the smartest students.

And he was Hiccup, just Hiccup.

People had wondered how they were even friends, and there were people who envied him due to the fact that they were best friends. No one understood their friendship. More so if they were a couple. Like that were to ever happen.

She was Astrid.

He was Hiccup.

He continued rubbing her back in comfort, kissing her forehead, as well. "Hey, you don't need him. If he was stupid enough to play you, then he definitely wasn't worth it." He gave her a warm smile.

She smiled back.

"And you can kick his ass any day. He doesn't stand a chance against Fearless Astrid Hofferson."

She laughed. "Thanks, Hiccup," she said, looking at him. "Dorky as you are, you're still better than most guys."

Hiccup smiled. "I just have so much manliness contained."

"Oh, it's contained, alright."

They both laughed. They continued their conversation with different topics, finding a way to squeeze in some wine they got from the fridge downstairs. Needless to say, they were lost in the alcohol.

"Okay, okay," she laughed. "If there was anyone you'd bang, who'd it be?"

"Anyone?" He slurred. "Hm, as in anyone, anyone?"

"Yes!"

He motioned for her to come closer and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened as a response. She stared at him, obviously stunned. "Are you se…"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I am."

They sat there in complete silence for a moment before they crashed their lips together, in hunger and passion.

Their clothes somehow scattered on the floor. Their bodies were moving as one. If hesitance or guilt had crossed their minds at that moment, it was ignored. The thought of whether or not it would ruin their friendship didn't cross their minds. At that moment, it was Hiccup and Astrid.

The next morning was awkward. The two didn't speak much. Astrid just put on her clothes, spoke a few words with him and left, embarrassed at what had occurred the night before.

Hiccup, on the other hand, felt a mixture of worry and joy. He didn't know what was to come, and he certainly hope she didn't regret it. But in his head, he knew that regret was inevitable.

Regret might've passed through the girl's mind, but as the days progressed, she didn't care. Somehow she always found herself going back to him. She didn't know if it was because she lusted for him or loved him. Sooner or later, she'd find out.

* * *

**A/N: Not accepting new prompts/ requests at the moment. Will be accepting some more soon after I finish the ones I already have received.**


	37. Much More

**A/N: Hello! As I've said, updates got slower because I am so busy with school, right now. :\ I have to close requests as of today because I am overwhelmed by so many amazing prompts and requests here and on Tumblr, so until I can finish most of them, I won't be accepting more requests.**

**Guys, when I say I'm not accepting prompts, at the moment, I mean it... :\**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"Soo, I have a headcanon that Astrid actually liked Hiccup when they were younger, like, 9 or 10 years old. That she thought of him as a "cutie", but she would never admit it. Would you try writing something like this, please," sent by naamiookamino on Tumblr.

**Summary: **Astrid was recalling her childhood days when she remembered that her feelings for Hiccup didn't just start when she saw his determination to get Toothless safe. No. Her feelings for him started years before that.

**Rated: **K

* * *

**Much More**

I never really thought that I would end up being with Hiccup. Years and years of him being pushed aside and him left alone never would have made them think that he would have ended up the way he did, that Berk ended up the way it did. Everyone would agree that Berk's been changed for the better, and with the dragons, they could make the village even greater than it already is.

Sitting down on the grass on top of Raven Point, I started reminiscing the days of my childhood. Sure, it wasn't that far behind. I'm still twenty, after all, but all of the memories suddenly popped back into my mind. I was feeling nostalgic.

Most would assume that I never took a liking to Hiccup, that I treated him just like the rest, but the truth is, I never joined them when they taunted him, when they would ridicule him, even though he was just walking down the street. No. I always stood by the sidelines and watched. The reason? I, Astrid Hofferson, had a crush on Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third when I was a kid.

Although everyone never really appreciated him for what he did when he was younger, I did. I saw how determined he was when he said he wanted to go look for trolls and announced it to the people present in the Great Hall. I saw the look on his face whenever people would tease him and make him feel bad. I saw everything.

Did I find him cute? Yes. It was a rather unpopular opinion back then, but things change.

I used to always hide my feelings for him, not wanting to show any sign of weakness. I never told anyone about it. I guess I was too stubborn to.

When we reached our early teen years, I set my mind to become the greatest dragon slayer there ever was, not wanting anyone to get in my way. And when Hiccup suddenly got better in dragon training, I was furious. How in the world did he get so good so fast?

I was so close to telling his father about Toothless once I found out, but he swept me off my feet, literally, and blew me away. He opened my eyes to what life could be like if dragons and vikings were at peace. It rekindled the liking I had towards him when I was younger.

Will I ever tell Hiccup? I guess I was about to find out.

"What are you up to on this fine day, m'lady?" He greeted me as he hopped off of Toothless and sat beside me on the grass, leaving a kiss on my cheek. Toothless and Stormfly started playing in the background as he and I spoke to each other.

I smiled. "Nothing much," I replied. "Just reminiscing."

He raised a brow. "Reminiscing what?"

"Childhood days."

He raised a brow. "Huh?"

"Remember when we were nine, and you wanted to go hunting for trolls?"

He gave out a short laugh. "Yeah."

Nodding slowly, I looked back at the scenery in front of me.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing…"

He smirked. "There's something."

"What? No," I said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, there is definitely something," he said. "What is it?"

"Not telling."

"Astrid," he whined.

"Nope."

"You leave me no choice."

I felt his fingers tickling my stomach. Laughing, I rolled onto my side as I tried to get his hands off of me.

"Still not saying anything?"

'He won't budge,' I thought as I told him I'd tell him.

Smiling, he helped me sit up, and I tried to catch my breath.

"So?"

I sighed. "I may or may not have had a crush on you when were kids."

His eyes widened slightly before his expression softened. "Really?"

"Unexpected, huh?"

"Yeah, that, and the fact that I've had a crush on you my entire life, so…"

"I know."

"You knew?"

I giggled. "You weren't exactly good at hiding it."

He face-palmed. "Well, there goes my dignity."

"What do you mean 'there goes my dignity.'?" You have plenty of that, pride of Berk."

He laughed. "It's funny to think that from being the village nuisance to the pride of the village actually happened."

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not funny, Hiccup. It's inspiring, actually."

"Coming from you, that says a lot." He smiled before I gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Well, I am your lady."

"And that you'll always be."

"And more?"

"Much more."

* * *

**A/N: Not accepting new prompts/ requests at the moment. Will be accepting some more soon after I finish the ones I already have received.**


	38. Same to You (Part 2)

**A/N: Hello! As I've said, updates got slower because I am so busy with school, right now. :\ I have to close requests as of today because I am overwhelmed by so many amazing prompts and requests here and on Tumblr, so until I can finish most of them, I won't be accepting more requests.**

**Guys, when I say I'm not accepting prompts, at the moment, I mean it... :\**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"Are you willing to do sequel drabbles? I really loved the one you wrote for me, and I'd love to see one set the next day, where Astrid is struggling with her crutches so Hiccup gives her a piggyback ride to class," sent by wombatking on Tumblr.

**Summary: **Astrid, being the stubborn girl she is, kept insisting she'd be fine to walk without her crutches. Hiccup knew otherwise. Of course, he ended up having to carry her to class due to her stubbornness, but he didn't care. As long as she was alright, that's all that mattered.

**Rated: **K

* * *

**Same to You (Part 2)**

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Hiccup asked as he opened the shotgun door of his car. Astrid's parents had asked him if he could pick her up from their home and drop her to school since they weren't sure if she would be careful. Of course, he graciously accepted.

Astrid, on the other hand, kept insisting that she'd be fine driving herself to school. She was told to use crutches until her ankle fully heals and that she should take it easy. Sadly, taking it easy was definitely not her style.

She groaned as she tried moving her body to face the open door, having trouble moving her feet. "Babe, I'll be fine. I can handle myself."

"Yes, but the doctor told you not to force yourself."

"But I'm-" she groaned in pain as she accidentally hit her ankle on the door. "Shit."

Sighing, Hiccup shook his head. Astrid was, indeed, a headstrong and independent woman who could take care of herself…. if she wasn't injured. He knew she would try and convince people she didn't feel any pain. She didn't want people to worry. Hiccup, though completely supportive of her, knew when she was pushing herself too far.

He grabbed her crutches from the back of the car and walked back by the door. He put the crutches between his arm and his side. With his back facing her, he crunched down. "Get on."

She raised a brow. "What?"

"You, m'lady, are obviously in pain, and I don't want you getting hurt even more, so…"

"So you want me to ride on your back? No! We're in school, it's embarrassing." She looked to her side and bit her lip.

"And..?"

"Babe, people will be staring."

"Let them," her replied. "It doesn't matter, really. They know we're dating, and I don't really care what they think. I'm trying to help out my lady, here."

She smiled, but she was still hesitant. With one last sigh, she decided to get on since people were already staring at Hiccup with his butt facing her. She didn't want it to be weirder than it was ought to be.

She held his shoulders and saddled his waist, covering her eyes with his shirt. "I swear, I do crazy things in public when I'm with you."

He started walking. "I know, m'lady," he chuckled.

"I really could have made it with the crutches," she whispered.

"Yes, you could have, but don't force yourself."

She smiled. "You really do care."

"What? Did it seem like I did, before?"

"Yes," he replied.

"People are staring."

"Let them."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Also, I have a new story out called "Choosing A Princess," and it's a Hiccstrid multi-chapter fanfic. The details are on the fic itself, so if you're interested, please read it if you want! :)**


	39. Wrong First Impressions

**A/N: Hello! As I've said, updates got slower because I am so busy with school, right now. :\ I have to close requests as of today because I am overwhelmed by so many amazing prompts and requests here and on Tumblr, so until I can finish most of them, I won't be accepting more requests.**

**Guys, when I say I'm not accepting prompts, at the moment, I mean it... :\**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"Can you write a sequel of the drabble with astrid hurt? Can you also make a sort of 'modern' HTTYD 2 fanfic, like in those movies with princes and princesses, like a cinderella, where hiccup searches for a girl perfect for him, and he invites all the girls at a grand ball at the Berk's palace:)))," sent by an Anon on Tumblr.

**Summary: **AU. Hiccup's father had planned a ball for him to find a woman. It wasn't until a certain blonde haired, blue eyed maiden arrived that he was thankful his father planned the ball. (This is the drabble that made me want to write my the Selection!AU for Hiccstrid called, "Choosing A Princess.")

**Rated: **T

* * *

**Wrong First Impressions**

"Dad, this is going nowhere," the heir to the throne of Berk whispered to his father, the King.

"Nonsense, son. You haven't even met all of the ladies. You're bound to choose at least one."

It was Hiccup's birthday that night, and his father had planned a grand ball inviting all of the eligible maidens of their small kingdom. He knew his father was looking forward to him getting married, but he never knew that he was expectant enough to throw such a grand celebration just so he could meet the women of the kingdom.

So far, it wasn't going well. He was enjoying the party but no one had caught the young prince's eyes. Yes, the women looked beautiful, but whenever he would speak to one of them, it was clear they wanted one thing: the crown. Not one of them had asked him about himself. They only asked about what it's like to be part of the royal family and other topics that never strayed from being a royal.

As two women in front of him gave him a curtsy, he bowed as a response. At that moment, in the corner of his eye, he saw a blonde woman, hair tied in a side braid leaving a few strands of hair loose. She was… hiding.

Excusing himself from the two maidens in front of him, he walked towards the blonde. She was beautiful, yes, but he approached her because of his curiosity. 'Why is she hiding?' he wondered. 'Is she hiding from someone?'

"Hiding from someone?" I asked from behind her.

She groaned. "My mother," she replied, not turning to look at him. Instead, she cautiously looked in front of her. "She's pestering me to make a great impression on the prince."

He raised a brow. "And what's the matter with the prince?"

"He's just probably another stuck-up royal."

"I wouldn't say that. He certainly wouldn't want to belittle anyone, either."

"And how would you know that?"

He smirked. "Turn around."

She sighed exasperatedly and did as he asked, her eyes widening once she saw who she was talking to. "Well," she said awkwardly. "I'm gonna have to leave now, huh?"

He chuckled. "No, no. It's alright," he said, "It's not the first time."

She bit her lower lip as she nodded slowly. "So…"

"What's your name?"

She faked a cough before answering, "I'm Astrid Hofferson."

"Oh, you're from the Hofferson house. No wonder you come off with a rather strong personality."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Oh, yes, by all means."

She gave him a small smile. "You know, you shake your shoulders a lot when you talk."

"Pfft! I do not."

She laughed. "You did it again!"

They continued their conversation as they walked out into the garden. He had to admit. He was smitten. Her personality drew him in. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and she, certainly, had a different vibe from the rest of the women inside the ballroom, who were looking for him. He didn't care. He wanted to know more about her.

She was shocked. She had completely misjudged the young prince. He wasn't the snobby, condescending royal she expected him to be. He was a dork, but in the most adorable way. He talked to her about his love for horse-riding and that his horse was named Toothless. He talked to her about his love for art, as well, and it was clear he had such a passion for those things. Astrid was wrong.

"Wait, so you like horse-riding, too?"

She nodded. "I have a horse named Stormfly back at home by the stables. My mother refused when I asked her if I could ride a horse alone, saying that it was unladylike."

"I know the feeling," Hiccup replied. "My dad just planned the entire ball, so he could make me mingle and find a woman to marry."

"Anyone catch your eye?"

"Just one," he said as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes and smirked. "I was wondering if she wanted to meet up after tonight and go racing."

She snickered. "And I bet she'd kick your royal behind."

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"So I take it as a yes?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He stood up. "Prepare to be amazed by my raw rider-ness, m'lady."

She laughed. "'Rider-ness?' Is that even a word?"

"No, it was the only thing I could think of at the moment."

"Well, I will prepare… to beat you," she said, standing up, as well. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not your lady."

He smiled. "I know."

"Well, at least, not yet."

Her mother would have loved to hear what had happened. Instead, she didn't tell her. She wanted to be sure of what she was getting herself into. Soon, she will know that he really was worth it. He, too, will feel the same.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Also, I have a new story out called "Choosing A Princess," and it's a Hiccstrid multi-chapter fanfic. The details are on the fic itself, so if you're interested, please read it if you want! :)**


	40. Discussion Over

**A/N: Hey, it's been a while! Here's the new update. I am now accepting prompts, but please send me prompts in Tumblr because I find it easier to update when all of my requests are in one place, so please send me them on Tumblr. I will not accept prompts sent here. Please send them on Tumblr. Prompts may be Hiccstrid, Jelsa, or SasuSaku (Naruto).**

**Tumblr: shinamatsuoka (Link also in my profile.)**

**You can send me a prompt in Tumblr even if you don't have a Tumblr account. So, please, send prompts there.**

**Thank you. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HTTYD is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Prompt: **"Could you do a one-shot where Hiccup slips or does something where his fake foot fails on him and Astrid is flipping out," sent by youseethingsandyouknow on Tumblr.

**Summary: **Astrid comes home and finds her husbands prosthetic in a completely different room from where he is. She decides to give him a scolding.

**Rated: **T

* * *

**Discussion Over**

_'How in the world did his prosthetic end up all the way here?!'_ She mentally screamed. Astrid knew her husband really cannot go anywhere without it. Before she could worry any further, she heard things falling down from the other room and immediately knew it was Hiccup.

She grabbed his prosthetic and quickly ran to where she heard the noise from and saw his back on Toothless, trying to stay upright. "Oh, Astrid, you're-"

"Why exactly is your prosthetic in a different room?" She wasted no time in asking and threw his prosthetic at him.

He caught it and started laughing nervously, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Ha, funny story, m'lady," he said as he put on his peg leg. "I was testing out this new weapon and one thing lead to another, then I couldn't find it..?"

"Do I look like I'm laughing?"

_'Yep, I'm screwed,'_ the Chief thought. Yes, he ran the village. Yes, he was in charge of everything in the village concerning the people and the dragons. But only two people can set him straight. Both are women, his mother, and his wife. Both equally terrifying when angry. "Uh, no."

"I swear, Hiccup! Sometimes I just think you don't know your own limits," she scolded. "What if you lost another limb?"

He sighed. Ever since they both got busier with their jobs as leaders, Hiccup as Chief and Astrid as head of the Academy, she started to worry more than she should. He knows it's the stress of what they do, and he really appreciates her concern.

After securing the metal limb onto himself, he walked towards his wife and grabbed her shoulders. "M'lady, I'm fine."

"Yes, I know you're fine, but what if-"

"No what if's, okay? Let's not think about it," he interrupts her. "I think you should get to bed and rest. The stress is taking it's toll on you."

"Babe, I'm fine, but-"

"No buts, either, unless it's yours on the bed."

"We are not escaping this conversation." She folded her hands on top of her chest.

Hiccup shook his head before grabbing her from behind her knees and neck, carrying her bridal style. A squeal escaped from the blonde's lips, startled by his actions.

"Hiccup! Get me down!"

"Nope. You need sleep, and you need to know everything is fine. Stop worrying so much."

She sighed. It was no use, since he did have a point. But it wasn't her fault she was worried. She loved the man, and if he were to get hurt, she's feel guilty, as well.

He smiled as he felt her relax. "See? Not so bad, huh?"

"Yeah… But I don't appreciate you interrupting my sentences."

"Oh, I'm not the one who started that."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine…"

"So is the discussion over?"

"… Yes…" She said reluctantly.

"Yes!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Remember, send me prompts on Tumblr from now on. I won't accept them if they are here. Prompts are open, so please head on to Tumblr!**

**My Tumblr: shinamatsuoka (Link is in my profile.)**


End file.
